Green-Z and the Zone Wars
by Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog
Summary: The epic saga of how Green-Z recruited Green Prime for an all or nothing mission in its various phases to save the multiverse. Who will Green-Z encounter as he and his Prime Zone counterpart fight for the mutiverse Find out in this epic series Note: not all chapters will be posted due to some of the series not being on this site/not being allowed on this site
1. Phase 1

Note: this series is a Sonic fanfic crossover that crossovers with many other series in each of its chapters and/or has a world in the Sonic Universe in it. Its purely fiction and some of these worlds might become important later on in my fanfics

Green the Hedgehog the Zone Wars SAGA

Prologue

It had been about half a year since Green last saw Dr. Eggman aka Dr. Oliver and recently he began to wonder big questions about the Universe. Among them was why so many smaller Zones were fusing with Mobius and he didn't know it at the time but very soon he'd encounter another Green the Hedgehog. "You know Nicolas I wonder why so many of the smaller Zones have fused with Mobius over the years" Green said to his A.I friend.

"I'm not exactly sure myself, though part of it has to do with Dr. Robotnik. He's been trying to conquer the other Zones for sometime now and has dragged some Zones to Mobius both by mistake and with the intent of claiming them...among these Zones is the famous Green Hill Zone" Nicolas said as he looked over his database. "Hmm...Sonic once mentioned something about meeting an evil version of himself and the Freedom Fighters...I think that its possible we live in a huge multiverse but I'm just not sure what all is going on to force so many Zones on to Mobius" Green said as he looked over his scans. "Well at least one of the up sides to all of this confusion is the fact you upgraded my Power Ring Matrix and I'm able to take on a holographic body" Nicolas said. Just then out of the blue a portal opened up in front of Green, when he looked at it he saw a hedgehog Mobian wearing odd looking uniform. Green was speechless and didn't know what to say so the Mobian began to talk to him.

"Good to see you again Green Prime, before you ask any questions yes I am another version of you from another Zone and my name is Green-Z. I come from the No Zone and I'm an Elite Zone Cop and I've been given orders to recruit you for something I can't handle on my own mostly due to your personality" Green-Z said as he looked down at Green Prime. "A Zone Cop?! Wait a minute? Do you know Zonic?" Green Prime asked the Zone Cop as he looked at him. Green never imagined meeting another version of himself from another Zone before and had so many questions for his Zone Cop counterpart and thankfully some of them were answered before he even asked them. Unlike Sonic Prime he mostly tried to just get things done and over with and had little patience for questions, Green Prime was always interested in things and wanted to ask more questions. "You and your A.I Nicolas have to come with me right away and I'll fill you in on the way to our first Crisis Point right away" Green-Z said as he grabbed both Green Prime and Nicolas and jumped into the portal and began to take the two to another Zone.

"Alright Green-Z...now that we're on what I'm guessing to be the Cosmic Interstate can you clue me in on what's going on exactly?" Green Prime asked the Zone Cop as he settled his feet on the crossroads. "A Zone War is going on Green Prime and its because of the fact Mobius Prime aka the Prime Zone's Chaos Emeralds are spreading across the multiverse and landing in Zones, normally a Chaos Emerald wouldn't do to much harm to another Zone especially one with its own Chaos Emeralds. But these Chaos Emeralds are Prime Chaos Emeralds and their far more powerful then the average Chaos Emerald and as such the fabric of reality is shifting, the fusing of smaller Zones onto Mobius Prime is an example of what's going on. If we don't return the Prime Chaos Emeralds to the Prime Zone and back to the worlds they came from then the multiverse will suffer greatly" Green-Z explained to Green Prime as he was leading him down a road to a Zone.

"I trust that Julian Prime aka Robotnik Prime is responsible more or less for all of this" Green Prime asked Green-Z as they were close to entering another Zone. "In short yes, plus the fact this began to happen at the points of merging in which some Zones merge with others and make bigger Zones" Green-Z explained. "Well then with the Chaos Emerald Radar in Nicolas we'll be able to locate the Prime Chaos Emeralds and I'll be sure to ask later why there are more then just the seven on Mobius Prime" Green Prime said as he followed Green-Z right into another Zone. "I'll explain after phase one of our mission is done and I'll answer as many of your questions as I can once the Zone Wars are over" Green-Z said as they went into the first of many Zones or Dimensions or other worlds in order to save the mutiverse.

Phase 1

A man named Ray or a Rayman?

"This is a colorful looking Zone you brought us to Green-Z" Green Prime said as he looked around the new Zone and saw all kinds of plants and animals that looked like they were from an alien world. "This Zone is known as the Rayman Zone by most outsiders, its named after its greatest hero Rayman whom we'll most likely encounter in our mission to get the Chaos Emerald" Green-Z said as he got Green Prime's attention and showed him the way to a nearby town. "Who are they?" Green Prime said to Green-Z as he walked into the town and looked at the unusual people. "Their known as Teensies and their usually friendly people" Green-Z said.

"Ah...before I get sidetracked...Nicolas can you locate the Chaos Emerald in this Zone?" Green Prime asked his A.I friend. "Thanks to the power of our six Chaos Emeralds I've been able to detect a Chaos Emerald located in a tall dark mountain" Nicolas said. "There's no time for us to lose, lead on Nicolas!" Green-Z yelled as the group dashed off, Green-Z was able to run super fast but he mostly used his suit to fly over the area. When the group arrived to the giant mountain they looked up and knew they had to hurry up to the top, so Green Prime used Nicolas' glider mode to fly up and he got almost to the top before something shot at the glider. Green Prime fell but he was saved by what appeared to be a pair of floating hands that brought him safely back on to the mountain. "That was a close one" the owner of the hands said as his hands floated back to his side. "What in the name of...who and what are you?" Green Prime said to the stranger. "I'm Rayman and I'm a Ray-Person...who and what are you?" Rayman asked the Mobian. "I'm Green the Hedgehog and I'm a Mobian Hedgehog...wait did you say your name is Rayman?" Green asked the Ray-Person. "Yup I'm Rayman" Rayman said. "Cool! I've heard you're the hero of this world" Green said. "This world? Are you an alien or something kid?" Rayman asked Green.

"Um...yes actually, I'm here to find a gem called a Chaos Emerald and I have to return it to my world or else it'll be destroyed within the year...I tracked the location of the Chaos Emerald to the top of this mountain" Green said as he somewhat told the truth to Rayman. "Hmm...well if you can promise me your people won't invade my world later on I'll help you get your Chaos Emerald back...oh I bet this Chaos Emerald you spoke of is what Mr. Dark's new power came from" Rayman said as he thought about the new power that his enemy Mr. Dark got. "I take it Mr. Dark is your worlds villain?" Green asked Rayman as they started to climb up the mountain. "Yeah he makes all kinds of troubles" Rayman said as he used his hands and feet to help him climb up the mountain. "I know what that's like, my great enemy is Dr. Eggman...by the way I take it I'm not the first person from another world to arrive here?" Green said to Rayman as he used his jumping powers. "Dr. Eggman...sounds like a bad egg...and yeah you're not the first, the first were those evil annoying Rabbits...and I won't even talk about them now" Rayman said as he and Green made their way up. "I see...well Rayman I hope you can give me some tips on how to beat this Mr. Dark guy" Green said as the two soon made it up to the top of the mountain and entered the lair of Mr. Dark. "Just a few...and one of them kid is keep your eyes open" Rayman said as they walked in. "Green Prime there you are" Green-Z said. "Hi...bro...you won't believe this but I met up with Rayman" Green Prime said to Green-Z.

"Ah...well we should be able to finish this mission now, I spotted Mr. Dark and The Magician with the Chaos Emerald and they have some natives of this world trapped in cages" Green-Z said. Soon the group of heroes entered the chambers where Mr. Dark and The Magician were starting to harness the power of the Chaos Emerald in hopes of finally completing their latest evil scheme. "Nicolas do you have any useful information on these guys" Green Prime asked his friend. "Mr. Dark the one wearing the cape has many of Rayman's powers and more...The Magician seems to be able to use simple magic but with the Chaos Emerald their powers are being enhanced" Nicolas said. "I've got an idea of how to get the Chaos Emerald away from those guys...but I'll need you all to make a distraction for me" Green said as he whispered his plan to the group, Rayman was a bit reluctant on the idea but agreed with it. Shortly the Green-Z, Nicolas and Rayman distracted Mr. Dark and The Magician while Green Prime used his super speed to get the Chaos Emerald and once he did Mr. Dark and The Magician's powers weakened and then Green Prime and Rayman defeated the two villains and sent them packing. "I can't believe your plan actually worked kid! And on top of that you can run crazy fast" Rayman said as he was amazed with Green Prime's super speed.

"Thanks Rayman...be we need to save all of those um...prisoners" Green Prime said as he followed Green-Z and Rayman to the cages. "Oh Rayman!" one of the prisoners said. "Mr. Dark kidnapped a bunch of natives called Nymphs which are fairy like beings on this world Green Prime, the Nymphs have great magical powers which Mr. Dark and The Magician were using to help in their plan" Green-Z explained. "Hang on ladies because we're here to save you" Rayman said as he and the group rescued the Nymphs. Shortly after that Green Prime and his group went with Rayman and the Nymphs to the village where Green Prime was earlier, the Nymphs began to speak to the travelers from another world once they were in the village. "Thank you travelers from a distant world for saving me and the rest of the Nymph Sisterhood, we're in doubt to you all" the oldest member of the Nymph Sister hood said. "Do you plan to give them special powers Betilla?" Rayman asked his friend.

"I'm afraid most of their powers won't have much use once we're away from this world Rayman" Green-Z said. "I actually could use their powers...Green bring out five Power Rings" Nicolas said. "Alright buddy" Green said as he took out a few of the Power Rings he had on him before Green-Z took him away. "Alright...Betilla grant me please a gift on the first Power Ring" Nicolas said to Betilla. "Very well Nicolas, I give you the basic punching power of Rayman on this Power Ring" Betilla said as she held on to the Power Ring and infused it with her power for Nicolas. "Thank you Betilla...now can the one called Edith Up grant a power on the second Power Ring please?" Nicolas asked. "Very well, I give you the power to change your size with this Power Ring" Edith Up said as she used her powers on the second Power Ring. "Thank you Edith Up, can Helena Headbasket please grant a power on the third Power Ring?" Nicolas asked.

"Alright, I give you the power to power to run on walls and ceilings with this Power Ring" Helena Headbasket said. "Thanks Helena Headbasket, can Annetta Fish please give the fourth Power Ring a power please" Nicolas asked. "Sure thing, I grant the power to dive, swim and attack with this Power Ring" Annetta Fish said. "Thank you very much Annetta Fish...I humbly ask that Holly Luya gives the fifth Power Ring a gift please" Nicolas said. "Sure thing darling, I grant you the power to fly using this Power Ring" Holly Luya said.

"Thank you Holly Luya and all of you for this...it'll help me out in the future" Nicolas said. "I trust you have a plan for these special Power Rings now Nicolas?" Green Prime asked his friend. "Yes but only in time will we see what I can do" Nicolas said with a smile. And so the heroes from the Sonic Zones finished their work in Rayman's Zone, Green-Z used a special teleporter to send the Chaos Emerald they found right back to where it came from in the Prime Zone.

Green Prime asked Green-Z how much time went by in Mobius Prime since they left and the Zone Cop explained only minutes have gone by on Mobius Prime, and that they would be traveling across time and space and end up either in the past, present or future of the various Zones they were heading into. One Zone down and many more to go, who will Green Prime meet and what friends, allies, enemies and rivals await Green as he continues to travel as the Zone Wars rage on.


	2. Phase 2

Phase 2

Pac-ing in the Chaos

"So where to next Green-Z?" Green Prime asked Zone Cop counterpart. "The next Zone is known as the Pac Zone, its a very unusual Zone but within a few years its going to evolve into a new Zone" Green-Z explained as the two hedgehogs went into the Pac Zone. "Whoa...this is an odd Zone, it looks like I'm on a maze that's horizontal angle" Green said as he looked over a wall in the Zone. "The hero of this Zone is coming our way to collect the Pac-Dots" Green-Z said as a series of dot like items floated in the air a lot like Rings. Soon what looked like a round yellow creature with a pair of black eyes, a pair of arms with orange glows and a pair of legs with red shoes appeared. "Whoa! I didn't expect to encounter anyone else aside from the Ghosts on this run" the being said. "Hello there sir...um who exactly are you?" Green Prime said.

"I'm Pac-Man and I'm a Pac-Person, you look like a hedgehog...what are you doing here son?" the being said. "I'm Green the Hedgehog and this is...um...Green-Z a cousin of mine and this A.I computer of mine is Nicolas" Green Prime said to Pac-Man. "Interesting, are you here to collect Pac-Dots to? Or are you working for those nasty Ghosts?" Pac-Man asked Green Prime. "Actually we're looking for a gem called a Chaos Emerald and if we don't locate it, then the universe will be destroyed" Green-Z bluntly explained.

"A Chaos Emerald...hmm...is it by any chance a yellow glowing diamond looking gem?" Pac-Man asked.

"Yes exactly! Have you seen it?" Green Prime asked. "Yeah I saw it earlier in the maze, it wasn't food or a Pac-Dot or a power up so I didn't bother to eat it" Pac-Man explained. "...could you please lead us to it sir!" Green-Z asked. "Sure thing, follow me guys" Pac-Man said as he went back the way he came and the hedgehogs followed him, soon they were in the center of the maze and there was the Chaos Emerald. "Ahahahaha we got this pretty gem first Pac-Man" a cyan Ghost named Inky said.

"Darling you're not planning to steal our new treasure are you?" a female pink Ghost named Pinky asked Pac-Man. "I hope you don't hurt us because we found this yellow gem Pac-Man" an orange Ghost named Clyde said as he backed away slightly from Pac-Man. "We knew you'd try and get this stone Pac-Man, so we took it and trapped you and your new friends in here" a red Ghost named Blinky said to Pac-Man, he seemed to be the leader of the group of Ghosts.

"Darn if only I had myself a power up Pac-Dot so I could eat these guys and send them packing" Pac-Man said. "Who are these guys Ghosts?" Green Prime asked Pac-Man. "Yup, the cyan one is called Inky, the pink one is Pinky, the orange one is Clyde and their boss is Blinky the red one over there" Pac-Man explained. "Hmm...I've got an idea, Pac-Man I've got a powerful item that might help you its called a Power Ring and it always gives me extra power so it might help you out" Green Prime said as he thought quickly. "I'm not sure...its not a Pac-Dot...or a food item..." Pac-Man said.

"In theory a Power Ring will work for you Pac-Man" Green-Z explained as he took out a Power Ring and offered it to Pac-Man. "Alright...here goes nothing" Pac-Man said as he took the Power Ring and ate it much to the surprise of Green Prime. Within a minute Pac-Man ate up the Ghosts, but their eye balls seemed to survive the ordeal and floated far away.

After that Pac-Man got the Chaos Emerald and gave it to Green Prime and Green-Z and then the group wished Pac-Man luck as they left the Pac Zone and went off to find the next Prime Chaos Emerald.


	3. Phase 3

Phase 3

Samurai and Ninjas?

Green-Z was glad to see his Prime Zone counterpart keep up and get quickly two of the Prime Chaos Emeralds back into the Prime Zone. But the Zone Cop knew all to well there were many more Zones to enter and some of which included alternate versions of Green Prime's friends and the Zone Cop hoped that Green Prime was ready. "Green Prime we're heading into a Zone that has alternate versions of yourself and many of your friends and I hope you can focus on our mission when we get there" Green-Z said.

"Don't worry Green-Z, I'll be sure to focus on the mission at hand...and by the way what did you mean in Pac-Man's Zone when you said his Zone was going to evolve?" Green Prime asked Green-Z as he followed Green-Z to the next Zone.

"Often the Zones change, the Prime Zones of various Zones are known to change in order to become more...advanced in simple terms...you may not know it but the Prime Zone has evolved twice and the current state of the Prime Zone is mostly a result of the Prime Chaos Emeralds and Chaos himself, in the points of merging usually a Zone that doesn't merge with another Zone will simply evolve into a new Zone with its history completely altered from what it once was. The Prime Zone you come from had far to many alterations in its logic that made it hazardous to the universe so Zone commanded Chaos to use the Prime Chaos Emeralds to change the Prime Zone into what it now is" Green-Z explained.

"But...who is Zone?" Green Prime asked.

"In short the boss of my boss! Now lets get moving Green Prime!" Green-Z said as he and Green Prime and Nicolas went into another Zone.

Soon the group looked around the Zone and it seemed peaceful and quiet, once the group looked around Green Prime said to Green-Z "what's the name of this Zone?" and Green-Z said "this is the Sentai Zone a very powerful Zone in terms of its champions and villains. This Zone is dangerously close to another Zone with a Prime Chaos Emerald and if we don't act fast the Zone's could fuse or worse be completely destroyed" Green-Z explained.

"In that case bro we'd better get going" Green Prime said as he got out Nicolas and began scanning for the Prime Chaos Emerald.

Soon the group followed the trail to a fortress ruled by the evil main villain of the Zone known as Sallactor. "If you're wondering Green Prime, Sallactor is in fact an evil counterpart of Princess Sally Prime and isn't like your Zone's Princess Sally at all" Green-Z explained.

"Oh my...I hoped I'd never have to meet an evil version of my friend Sally and I remember Sallactor from Sonic's reports..." Green Prime said as he sat down.

"Green Prime you have to summon your courage so we can get the Prime Chaos Emerald from her before the Zones get destroyed" Green-Z explained.

"Well...I've got an idea..." Green Prime said.

"What are you planning" Green-Z asked Green Prime.

Just then Green Prime attacked Green-Z and because it happened by surprise Green-Z was knocked out easily and soon tied up, Nicolas asked what was going on but Green Prime was silent as he closed the hand held computer and then walked to the front of the fortress of Sallactor.

"Sallactor!" Green Prime yelled.

"Who dares to trespass upon the might battle fortress of Sallactor!?" Sallactor yelled.

"I am Green the Hedgehog and I have come to join forces with you Sallactor and I bring this Zone Cop as proof of my worth" Green Prime said to Sallactor who used a video monitor to speak with Green Prime.

"Excellent...its not everyday someone willingly joins forces with the most powerful force in the universe" Sallactor said as she opened the doors to her fortress.

Within the hour Green Prime became a follower of Sallactor and learned about her plans to use the Prime Chaos Emerald so she could head for other Zones and conquer them. She offered him a seat of high power by her side but only if he defeated the Sonicaman Chaos Ninja Team, Green Prime agreed to this but he wanted to know more about Sallactor.

"Why exactly are you trying to rule the universe Sallactor?" Green Prime asked.

"Because the universe owes me for taking away my home world, I was born on a distant planet and was the crowned princess my people believed in peace but we were invaded and soon our planet was destroyed when our enemies used a bomb to destroy us along with them. Our people would've won the war if not for those vile beasts and thanks to them my family and everyone I ever cared for was destroyed in the blink of an eye and so since the universe took away everything I had I decided to take from the universe what it took from me" Sallactor explained, for some reason she felt able to explain this tale to Green.

"I understand...I hope when this is done we can be true friends" Green Prime said as he went off at sonic speed to fight the Sonicamon Chaos Ninja Team.

Soon Green Prime went and battled the Chaos Ninja Team and appeared to win against them, after he defeated Sallactor's enemies he saw Sallactor in a giant battle machine and offered him the chance to destroy her enemies for her once and for all with her mech. Green Prime got into the mech and much to Sallactor's surprise ripped out the Prime Chaos Emerald right as Green-Z arrived.

"Amazing tactic Green Prime...though I don't mind using such tactics I'd like it if you warned me better next time because if I was ready for a fight you would've been broken" Green-Z said.

"Relax Green-Z, my plan worked out perfectly and we got the Prime Chaos Emerald right Sonicaman Chaos Ninjas?" Green Prime said with a smile as the Chaos Ninja Team got up.

"Your plan actually worked" Sonark the leader of the ninja team said as he got up.

"I was pretty scared of your tactics Green Prime" Tiny R said as he got up.

"It was a well executed plan" Tailsop said.

"Good work Green Prime" Princess Amy said.

"Good thing I went easy on you in your plan Green Prime" Knuckson said.

"Curses! But how!" Sallactor yelled.

"From the get go I planned to get the Prime Chaos Emerald so Green-Z could return it to the Prime Zone where it belongs" Green Prime said as he tossed the red jewel to Green-Z who sent it back to the Prime Zone.

"I knew it was to good to be true...and to think you used me...!...Well played little hedgehog" Sallactor said as she summoned her might but Green Prime rushed at her and then began a serious fist fight.

The fight went on until Green Prime held Sallactor over a cliff "you're a strong fighter...now you must do what must be done if you never want me to terrorize the people of this world again hedgehog" Sallactor said as she glared at Green, her helmet was hit off and Green Prime could easily see her face but her said this to her.

"Listen to me Sallactor! I am Green the Hedgehog of the Prime Zone and I live by my rules" he said as he tossed her into a bush "and after listening to the reason why you were attacking these people I've decided to spare you...and not just for pity sakes but because you're my friend Sallactor! I understand completely why you feel the way you do...I've had everyone I cared about taken away from me and was orphaned at birth and never got to know my parents, granted my entire planet is still alive but here's some advice from me...try and change and become someone more friendly. Sallactor if you want to have a happier life just try and open up and be yourself" Green Prime said as he understood Sallactor's feelings more or less.

"...wait!...where are you going?" Sallactor asked Green Prime.

"I have to save the universe, the Zones are in chaos and some are fighting each other and I'm but one of many people doing his and her part to save everyone because I care for the universe" Green Prime said as he dashed off and once he met up with Green-Z they left to head to a nearby Zone that was close to falling into chaos.


	4. Phase 4

Phase 4

Turtles Forever!

On the Cosmic Interstate Green-Z led Green Prime to the nearest Zone that had a Prime Chaos Emerald trapped in it, due to how close the Sentai Zone and the next Zone were to each other it was vital that the Prime Chaos Emerald was removed as fast as possible. The world had less then half a day until it was destroyed upon impact with the Sentai Zone "Green Prime we have to get to the Prime Chaos Emerald as fast as possible otherwise two Zone Collapses will happen" Green-Z said as they entered the next Zone.

"In other words the end of both Zones right?" Green Prime asked the Zone Cop.

"Exactly, this Zone is for simplicity known as Turtle A" Green-Z said.

"Turtle A?" Green Prime said to the Zone Cop as he looked around and noticed they were in what looked a lot like Megaopolis.

"Yes and this city is known as New York City and the Chaos Emerald isn't showing up on what radar I have above the city" Green-Z said.

"I've located the Chaos Emerald...its located in the sewer system of the city" Nicolas said as he detected the Prime Chaos Emerald.

"Yuck..." Green Prime said as he thought about one of his bad experiences in a sewer of Robotropolis.

"There's no time to waste Nicolas, lead us to the Chaos Emerald" Green-Z bluntly said to Nicolas as he followed the radar into the sewer system, after about two hours of searching the group stopped when they overheard somebody talking in the sewers which was a bit unusual at this hour.

"I'm telling you Raphael this was a big find" a person said to another person whose name appeared to be Raphael.

"Yeah yeah I know Michelangelo, I'm just glad we got this away from Bebop and his Foot Soldiers patrolling the sewers before they gave it to the Shredder" Raphael said to the person whose name appeared to be Michelangelo.

"When those two come here I'll take them out and distract them while you get the Prime Chaos Emerald" Green-Z said to Green Prime as the two listened to the voices coming their way.

"I don't know...maybe we can talk first and?" before Green Prime could finish he saw Green-Z leap into action and begin to fight the two strangers who appeared to be about five and a half to six feet tall and were humanoid turtles.

Soon a great fight broke out and much to the shock of Green Prime his Zone Cop counterpart was winning until a group of what appeared to be ninjas appeared and took advantage of the scene. The ninjas though weak had with them a boar who stood about six feet tall and was humanoid, Green Prime tried to take out the ninjas without having to kill them but much to his surprise they turned out to be androids that were weak enough to be destroyed with one Homing Attack.

"Once we get this pretty jewel to the Technodrome master Shredder will be pleased with me so" Bebop said as an odd tunneling machine appeared and then the swine hopped in it and then once inside it went back the way it came and vanished.

"Alright little green dude don't move and we won't hurt you" Michelangelo said.

"I surrender...though I should apologize to you two for my...brother's behavior" Green Prime said as he helped up Green-Z who was angry the Prime Chaos Emerald got away.

"I don't know if we can trust this little guy bro" Raphael said to the other turtle who appeared to be his brother.

"I'm easy going next to my older brother Mr. Raphael so you don't have to worry about me...the only reason we were here is to get the Chaos Emerald that big guy stole from me" Green Prime said.

Soon Green-Z and Green Prime followed the two turtles to their home in the sewers and Green-Z explained to the turtles and their adoptive father a rat why he attacked Raphael and Michelangelo. He also explained without revealing the entire multiverse the reason why he needed to get the Prime Chaos Emerald otherwise their world would be destroyed by it, the turtles said that if that were to happen the city would be destroyed.

"I understand why you took such actions Green-Z, my sons and I would be willing to help you if you don't mind listening to our tale" Splinter the rat said to Green-Z.

"I guess if the story is within a few minutes we can listen" Green-Z said as he sat down on a chair.

"For 15 years we have lived down here, it all started in Japan where Hamato Yoshi was the leader of a noble ninja clan known as the Foot Clan. One of Hamato Yoshi's most promising students Oroku Saki challenged Hamato Yoshi time and time again for leadership of the Foot Clan until Oroku Saki framed Hamato Yoshi for an attempt on the life of Shidoshi and as punishment Hamato Yoshi was banished for a crime he didn't commit. For his safety Hamato Yoshi fled to the United States but in poverty and the once noble Foot clan became a crime organization for Oroku Saki who later took the name the Shredder, as for Hamato Yoshi he had no choice but to live in the sewers of New York with rats he befriended" Splinter said as he was getting to an important turning point in the story.

"One day about 15 years ago a little boy was carrying a fish bowel with four little turtles in it, the boy tripped and the turtles fell into the sewers and landed in a green glowing mutagen called Ooze. Hamato Yoshi found the turtles and decided to take care of them but touched the mutagen, soon the turtles turned into humanoid turtle like creatures and Hamato Yoshi due to being in constant contact with rats was turned into a humanoid rat by the mutagen...Hamato Yoshi named the turtles after four of the renaissance masters" Splinter said as he finished his story.

"I am Leonardo" the turtle with the blue headband said with a bow.

"I'm Donatello" the turtle with the purple headband said with a wave.

"And I'm Michelangelo but you already knew that and this dude is my big bro Raphael" the turtle with the orange headband said as he did a trick on his skateboard.

"Mikey why must you always ruin my introduction" Raphael the turtle with the red headband said as he shook his head.

"Wait...Splinter you're Hamato Yoshi?!" Green Prime asked in shock.

"Yes I am" Splinter said with a nod.

Shortly after that a human lady named April O'Neil appeared and was surprised to see Green Prime and Green-Z and the turtles quickly explained to April what the deal was with the two hedgehogs, shortly a tremor happened and Green-Z claimed it was happening because of the Prime Chaos Emerald that had to be retrieved right away.

Later on Nicolas led the way to the Shredder's Technodrome where using his radar to map out a route for everyone to follow. "Wow that little handheld computer and its A.I are amazing" Donatello said to Green Prime. "Thanks Donnie, though Nicolas is far more then an A.I in a handheld computer" Green Prime said as he dashed ahead of the group.

"Remind me to ask that dude how he got his super speed" Michelangelo said to Raphael as he watched Green Prime dash off.

Soon the group arrived in a giant underground chamber where the Technodrome was located, Green-Z used his suit to fly towards an opening and easily entered the Technodrome and knew if he got to the Prime Chaos Emerald he'd be able to send it back to the Prime Zone. Green-Z was in an air vent right over the main chambers of the Technodrome and overheard the Shredder speaking with an odd tentacled alien.

"Soon Krang with all four of this powerful jewels the Technodrome can allow me to control the world and in time the universe" the Shredder said to the alien that used a small walker to move about.

"Just don't forget I found blue one that allowed us to locate the other four in the first place" the alien named Krang said as he made an odd noise after he finished his sentence.

"But of course Krang, how soon until we can use the gems power?" Shredder asked Krang.

"It would take at least 42 more hours until all the read outs are complete and the energy has been applied to the generators of the Technodrome" Krang explained.

"You won't be making any Zone breaches on my watch Krang and Shredder A" Green-Z said as he smashed out of the air vent and aimed his laser blasters built into his suits wrists at the human and alien.

"Cowabunga!" the turtles and Green Prime yelled as they broke into the control room of the Technodrome.

"Looks like my scans were correct, there are four Prime Chaos Emeralds here which is worse then we thought!" Nicolas said as he detected the Chaos Emeralds.

"Alright Krang hand over to the Mobians their Chaos Emeralds or else" Donatello said as he pointed his combat stick at Krang.

"Mwahahaha I had a feeling you turtles would try to steal my new energy source so I ordered Krang to make something a little special to destroy you turtles once and for all" Shredder said as Krang got into a battle suit powered by the four Prime Chaos Emeralds.

"Shredder A! Don't have Krang use that thing or else we're all doomed!" Green-Z yelled as he detected a breach coming right above the Technodrome.

Soon a great earthquake stroke the Technodrome and the Prime Chaos Emeralds were comically knocked out of the battle suit when a piece of the Technodrome smashed into the back of the battle suit. Raphael got the Red Prime Chaos Emerald as he jumped to catch it along with his brothers who also jumped to safely get the Prime Chaos Emeralds. Michelangelo got the Yellow Prime Chaos Emerald, Donatello got the Purple Prime Chaos Emerald and the group leader Leonardo got the Blue Prime Chaos Emerald and the group yelled cowabunga with cheer and before anything else happened Green-Z transported the group safely away from the Technodrome and back into the turtles' home.

"That was totally awesome! do it again!" Michelangelo said with excitement.

"Sadly I can't right now...anyway can you please give me the Prime Chaos Emeralds?" Green-Z asked the turtles.

"Of course" Leonardo said as he and his brothers gave the Prime Chaos Emeralds to Green-Z who them within the blink of an eye transported them back to the Prime Zone using his suits powers.

"It was nice meeting you Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles but we have to go, many other worlds need us" Green Prime said.

"Thank you all very much for your assistance and I'm sorry for my behavior earlier, your help will go a long way to helping us save all of the worlds where the Prime Chaos Emeralds are making trouble" Green-Z said as he was ready to leave the Turtle A Zone.

"Sure thing guys, maybe someday we can see your home world Mobius Prime" Donatello said with a smile.

"Maybe one day you can visit Mobius Prime but for now the universe is to unstable" Green-Z said as he grabbed Green Prime by his right hand and took off for another world.

Who would've thought four Prime Chaos Emeralds would be in one Zone? How many Zones have multiple Prime Chaos Emeralds? Find out as the Zone Wars rage on!


	5. Phase 5

Phase 5

Seventeen X Future

On the Cosmic Intestate Green-Z was proud to see that with Green Prime and Nicolas' help they saved two Zones from complete destruction. Given the fact there were four Prime Chaos Emeralds in one Zone it meant that Green-Z's fears were a reality that time was starting to run out and that he and Green Prime had to try and make up for this loss of time by heading into as many Zones as possible within an hour.

"Green Prime the next time we head into a Zone we can't spend more then fifteen minutes looking for the Prime Chaos Emerald which means we can't wait for chit chat with anyone in the next Zone" Green-Z said as he and Green Prime we close to the next Zone.

"Are we running out of time buddy?" Green Prime asked Green-Z.

"Yes, the very fact we found four Prime Chaos Emeralds in one Zone is a sign that reality is becoming more unstable by the minute and if we don't locate Prime Chaos Emeralds in the next three Zones reality could warp all over the place" Green-Z said.

"...I understand...I just hope the next three Zones with Prime Chaos Emeralds will be easy to get to" Green Prime said hopefully as he and Green-Z dashed into the next Zone known as Mobius-Seventeen.

As soon as the two hedgehogs landed in Mobius-Seventeen there was chaos, a madman known as Professor Egg was attacking a city that resembled New York City. Green-Z and Green Prime couldn't wait to chat with the evil Professor Egg because they saw he was using a Prime Chaos Emerald with his new battle machine attached to Professor Egg's glider, using the power of his suit Green-Z was able to keep up with Professor Egg while Green Prime used the glider mode of Nicolas to keep up.

Soon a heroic hedgehog in a costume called Stealth the Hedgehog, leaped into action and began to fight Professor Egg. With unexpected help from both Green-Z and Green Prime the evil Professor Egg was easily defeated and the Green Prime Chaos Emerald was recovered and teleported back to the Prime Zone, Stealth the Hedgehog asked who exactly the heroes who helped him were and all that Green-Z and Green Prime could say was their names and that they were just trying to help out.

Green-Z then used his suit to open a portal back to the Cosmic Interstate, the heroes made good time clearing the Zone within ten minutes and then began to use their super speed to move on to the next Zone in peril rather its inhabitants knew it or not. Green Prime mentioned he'd like to visit Stealth the Hedgehog again sometime in order to learn more about him and his Zone, Green-Z bluntly reminded his Mobius Prime Zone counterpart there won't be anytime to visit anywhere if they don't complete their mission.

"This next Zone is a bit similar to your Zone, Green Prime in many ways...I hope we can get however many Prime Chaos Emeralds are in this next Zone within at least twenty minutes" Green-Z said as he led the way to the next Zone.

"I take it you mean there's a Sonic and a Dr. Robotnik?" Green Prime asked.

"Yes except the Dr. Robotnik of this Zone goes by Dr. Eggman" Green-Z said.

"Just like Dr. Oliver" Green Prime said as he followed Green-Z into the next Zone.

Shortly the group appeared in the next Zone which Green-Z said was called Mobius X, Green Prime wondered why Mobius X had such a simple name but he had no time to guess. And so the two hedgehogs went off and within ten minutes they located the Prime Chaos Emerald inside a giant fortress that looked like one of Dr. Eggman's bases.

"I hate to asked but are we going to do what Sonic would do if he was here?" Green Prime asked Green-Z.

"Actually yes, we spent ten minutes getting here and have less then ten minutes to get the Prime Chaos Emerald before its to late" Green-Z said as he led the charge into Dr. Eggman X's base.

"Let's do it to it!" Green Prime yelled as he followed Green-Z, Green-Z used his suits lasers to cut down enemy robots and to fly and give Green Prime aerial support.

Dr. Eggman X was napping while the two hedgehogs from another world invaded his base and was loudly awakened by the alarms of his base. "What in blazes is going on?!" Dr. Eggman X yelled.

"Dr. Eggman, we have two intruders in the yard of the base and their closing in" Decoe X and Bocoe X said at the same time as Dr. Eggman X got into his control room and watched the cameras captured footage of the new intruders.

"What the! Sonic is attacking at this hour? He must be nuts!" Dr. Eggman X yelled as he saw a series of Homing Attacks trash his robots though he wondered what the deal was with what to him looked like a robot.

Within five minutes the heroes broke into Dr. Eggman X's main control tower and headed right for the chamber where he kept the Chaos Emeralds he collected. "It looks like this Zone's Dr. Eggman is as obsessed with getting the Chaos Emeralds as good old Dr. Oliver" Green Prime said as he took out Nicolas to scan for the the Chaos Emerald among the six that Dr. Eggman X gathered in order to figure out which one was the Prime Chaos Emerald.

"The purple Chaos Emerald is the Chaos Emerald from Mobius Prime" Nicolas said.

"Good then lets get it and get out of here" Green-Z said as he smashed open the glass casing the Prime Chaos Emerald was kept in and easily sent it back to the Prime Zone once he his hands on it.

"Well buddy you have the means of getting us out of here so lets go!" Green Prime said as he watched Green-Z already open a portal to the Cosmic Interstate.

"Good thing we think alike to a point" Green-Z said as he stepped into the portal and then Green Prime followed him and just in time.

"Alright Sonic!...what?" Dr. Eggman X said as he saw no one in the Chaos Emerald Chamber.

"Dr. Eggman the intruders have vanished" Decoe X and Bocoe X said.

"Oh my I wanted to get those guys good whoever they were" Bokkun X said as he got upset.

Meanwhile on the Cosmic Interstate, Green-Z said that he and Green Prime were making great time and had to move fast because they had less then fifteen minutes left between the time they spent in the last two Zones and the time getting to the Zones. The two ran as fast as they could and Nicolas was able to easily detect from the Cosmic Interstate six Prime Chaos Emeralds, and they were all located in what he described as his old home.

"What do you mean by your old home Nicolas?" Green Prime asked his friend.

"Restricted data...can't explain any further information until you're 15 years old" Nicolas explained.

"I'll explain a little bit of information after we get the six Prime Chaos Emeralds recovered" Green-Z said as he led the group into the next Zone that wasn't to far from Mobius Prime from what could be seen.

The group arrived in what appeared to be Mobotropolis restored, before Green Prime could ask a question Green-Z told him that they had to move and fast. Before they could move the group was teleported on to a space station above the other Mobius which was orbiting around the area of Mercia, Green Prime had a feeling of dread in his gut as he looked around.

"Quite an interesting catch I made this time around" a voice that sounded like a robotic Julian Kintobor aka Dr. Robotnik said.

"Julian?!" Green Prime cried out.

"Yes it is I the great Dr. Robotnik, its so nice to have company since I recovered six different colored Chaos Emeralds" Robo-Robotnik Mk II said to the hedgehog.

"But how?" Green Prime said as Green-Z went off to locate the Prime Chaos Emeralds.

"Well my fine little hedgehog who reminds me of my hated enemy Sonic, I was in a bad accident but thanks to Robotnik Prime I was able to locate a piece of the Giant Borg to make a new robot body in order to make this robotic body you see before you...strange...you look a lot like someone else I know...oh yes you're Green the Hedgehog or should I say the Son of Chaos and one of the ones who robbed me of my ultimate victory against all of Mobius...oh well at least I know of the ideal means of destroying all life on my Mobius in due time ehehehehe" Robo-Robotnik Mk II said as he laughed.

"Son of Chaos? What do you mean Julian?" Green Prime asked Robo-Robotnik Mk II.

"Oh that's right you aren't old enough to know yet...since I plan to kill you soon I'll tell you anyway because you deserve that much Green...!" Robo-Robotnik Mk II said as all of a sudden it felt like an earthquake went through the entire Zone.

Shortly Green-Z got the Prime Chaos Emeralds and critically damaged the space station before he jumped at Green Prime and then they left the Zone that appeared to be in an alternate future which unknown to Green Prime at the time would have a huge impact on Mobius Prime.

"Was that fast enough Green-Z?" Green Prime asked his Zone Cop counterpart as he clocked a total of fifty minutes spent.

"We made it just in time, reality is starting to shift back to normal across the areas of the Multiverse effected. We can spend some time freely but in the future we might have to rush multiple Zones like we just did today Green Prime" Green-Z said as he panted hardly.

"Green-Z...what was the deal with Robo-Robotnik Mk II? I remember Sonic talking about a Robo-Robotnik who took over his Mobius and made it into his ideal world but...what is with that newer Robo-Robotnik and why did Nicolas say that Zone was his home?" Green Prime asked Green-Z.

"To try and put it simple when Robotnik Prime vanished briefly he met by chance the Robotnik of a Best Case Scenario Future Zone that you can call BCSF Zone for simplicity...in that Zone its Nicolas was destroyed in the final battle with the Robotniks along with that Zones Nicole and they were rebuilt and sent into the past which sent them into the Mobius Prime Zone" Green-Z explained.

"Nicolas...and Nicole died..." Green Prime said as he held his A.I friend tightly.

"Yes but they were in short repaired and then sent back in time to make sure you and Sally Prime got the help needed from the one of a kind A.I's" Green-Z explained.

"Green...please focus on the mission and don't worry, I know you are reliable and I am reliable and you know as well as me I won't allow myself to be destroyed for your sake and you'd never allow me to have such a thing happen to me" Nicolas said as he looked at Green Prime.

"...your...your right Nicolas! We have a multiverse to save" Green Prime said as he picked himself up and was ready to get back to saving the multiverse.

"Now that's more like it!" Green-Z said as he led the group to the next Zone and knew after today that they just might save everyone.


	6. Phase 6

Phase 6

Mushrooms!

"We're heading to a major Zone soon Green Prime" Green-Z said as the two hedgehogs ran down the cosmic interstate.

"What should we expect from this Zone?" Green Prime asked.

"This Zone is known as the Mushroom Zone and it has a lot of unusual mushroom objects and mushroom like inhabitants" Green-Z said as the two entered the Mushroom Zone and appeared to be in a landscape with a lot of bricks and evil looking walking mushrooms were seen walking along the main roads.

Soon the two Mobians saw a little man dressed in a red shirt and blue overalls complete with a red hat with an M on it. There was another man taller then the little man wearing a green shirt and blue overalls and he ware a hat with an L on it, the two were fighting the evil looking mushroom creatures and Green-Z explained that the mushroom creatures on the roads were called Goombas and that most of them served and evil tyrant in the Mushroom Zone known as King Koopa Bowser.

"Bowser...! Wait a minute I think I know who those two are, their Mario and Luigi the Mario Brothers" Green Prime said with joy.

"You know them?" Green-Z asked.

"Well Sonic once told me about a story where he went to a Zone with two little men who were fighting evil mushroom creatures and trying to save a princess from King Koopa Bowser" Green Prime explained.

"And it looks like Koopa Troopas are starting to move in" Green-Z said as he looked behind them and saw green shell colored turtle like creatures moving in with a red shell colored one leading the group.

"In the name of King Koopa Bowser surrender yourself" a red shelled Koopa Troopa said

"Umm...excuse me have you guys seen any gems like this one here?" Green Prime asked the Koopa Troopas as he took out his Red Prime Chaos Emerald.

"Oh yes the boss his majesty has one at the castle with the princess" a Koopa Troopa said.

"Hey you idiot we can't tell them that their the enemy!" the red shelled Koopa Troopa said.

As the Koopa Troopas began to fight each other Green-Z and Green Prime went on to the road Mario and Luigi were on and began to help the two plumbers fight the Goombas. "Whoa what's with all those fire balls and jumping stuff?" Luigi said as he watched the Mobians fight.

"Hello, sorry to rush in like this but we saw you guys needed help" Green Prime said.

"Hey Mario look its a talking hedgehog kid" Luigi said.

"Yeah and he kind of reminds me of old Sonic" Mario said.

"My name is Green the Hedgehog, this is my big bro Green-Z and along with my best friend Nicolas we're here to find a Chaos Emerald that landed somewhere in this Zone" Green Prime explained quickly as he saved the two plumbers from a Koopa Troopa.

"A Chaos Emerald? Oh wait how do you know Sonic?!" Mario asked Green Prime.

"Sonic and I are friends...Green-Z and I have been sent out to locate all of the missing Chaos Emeralds and we located at least one here in your Zone" Green Prime said.

"You mean a Chaos Emerald ended up here in the Mushroom Kingdom? Whoa it looks like we can actually see one of those Chaos Emeralds that our friend Sonic told us about" Luigi said with excitement.

"Since we have time we could join forces since a group of Koopa Troopas mentioned that the Chaos Emerald is with Bowser and the princess" Green-Z said.

"I'd hate to think what Bowser could do with a Chaos Emerald especially since he has the princess with him" Luigi said.

"I suggest we get going before time runs out for us all" Nicolas said.

And so the two small groups of heroes joined forces shortly after Nicolas explained what he was, the group ended up in an underwater world for a short while and battled squid like creatures called Bloopers and fish called Cheap-Cheap. The group was able to get out of the water by going up a green pipe and ended up underground, down there Mario was able to get a fire plant and used it to burn down the Piranha Plants while Green Prime used his Homing Attacks and Sonic Spins to take down Buzzy Beetles.

The group was able to followed the pipes up to the surface where a group of Koopa Paratroopas ambush them but thanks to the superior abilities of Green-Z and Green Prime the ambush was taken out, the group found a flag pole and jumped on to it and brought down Bowser's flag and then they went into a castle and after jumping over a few areas the group was face to face with Bowser.

But it was a False Bowser which the group learned about after Mario threw a fire ball at it, the group then defeated the Goomba disguised as Bowser and went over the bridge it was guarding and found one of the Toads that was kidnapped by Bowser. The group then moved on and encountered a trio of Hammer Bro. who used their hammers to make Mario lose his fire abilities, the trio was easily defeated by Green-Z who used his suits blasters to do away with them.

The group moved on and soon Bill Blasters were firing Bullet Bills' at them, the group saw a nearby castle and after Green-Z shot down the last Bullet Bill he lead the group into the castle. In the castle they had to dodge the fire like creatures known as Podoboo, and were harrassed by a Lakitu that threw Spiny Eggs at them and when the eggs landed Spiny like creatures known as Spinies appeared and tried to push the group into the lava.

Green-Z didn't have any time for this and simply blasted the creatures to ashes and then led the group to a bridge where the real King Koopa Bowser. "It looks like you Mario Bros. got here once again but with a little help from these pests" Bowser said.

"Release Princess Peach and we won't hurt you Bowser" Mario said.

"As if that would scare me, now that I've got this powerful ruby I can easily crush you Mario Bros." Bowser said as he held up a Red Prime Chaos Emerald.

"Not if we have anything to say about it Bowser" Green-Z said as he shot a blast at Bowser's left hand which made Bowser drop the Red Prime Chaos Emerald, Green Prime then dashed for the Red Prime Chaos Emerald and got it but he landed on a device that sent Bowser right into lava.

"Oh great how will we cross the lava now" Mario said somewhat sarcastically as he looked down at the lava.

"Leave it to me" Green-Z said as he one by one lifted the Mario Bros. across the lava and the group was reunited.

The group was thanked by Princess Peach for saving her, the Mario Bros. left with the princess back to the capital of the Mushroom Kingdom while Green-Z teleported the Red Prime Chaos Emerald back to Mobius Prime. The three heroes from other Zones weren't done yet though, Nicolas' scans detected a Yellow Prime Chaos Emerald over at an island known as Donkey Kong Island.

Green-Z used his suits flight powers to head over to Donkey Kong Island while Green Prime used Nicolas' glider mode to follow, once on the island the group met a gorilla like ape called Donkey Kong and his friend Diddy Kong and the elderly Cranky Kong. Green Prime quickly explained to the trio why he and his friends were on Donkey Kong Island, Donkey told them that the evil King K. Rool took this yellow Chaos Emerald which Donkey Kong believed to be a banana jewel of sorts.

Without any time to waste the two groups joined forces and soon encountered King K. Rool and defeated him, after King K. Rool was defeated Donkey Kong gave the Yellow Prime Chaos Emerald to Green Prime and told him to keep it for good luck, and with that Green-Z and Green Prime and Nicolas left the Mushroom Zone and knew they had to move on.


	7. Phase 7

Phase 7

A Giant Help

Green-Z was proud and interested in how Green Prime was able to take on alternate versions of his friends that were evil, he hoped that whatever gift or amount of luck Green Prime had in those regards that Green Prime would do what needed to be done to save the mutiverse. "Green Prime we're heading into an alternate version of Mobius Prime called Mobius Giant Robotno which is a Zone with a lot of evil counterparts to your friends back in Mobius Prime" Green-Z said as the group went into the next Zone and landed in a city called Kintopolis which had a giant protective shield protecting it.

"This is an unusual city and it appears to be full of humans and or Overlanders" Green Prime said as he looked around the place, within minutes a hover car appeared with a man that strongly resembling Dr. Oliver coming out of it alongside a Mobian that looked like Charmy Bee.

"Welcome Zone Cops to the city of Kintopolis, I am Mayor Kintobor but you can call me Dr. J Kintobor. Your allies and or friends of Sonic Prime and Zonic the Zone Cop I take it?" Mayor Kintobor said as he introduced himself.

"Zonic is one of my team mates Mayor Kintobor" Green-Z said as he shook hands with the mayor "I'm afraid that we're here on ill terms" Green-Z said.

"Ill terms?" Mayor Kintobor asked.

"Yes the Zone Wars are going on and once again your Zone has been affected by it in a critical way, one of the Prime Chaos Emeralds from the Mobius Prime Zone has landed in your Zone and is slowly warping reality in this Zone" Green-Z explained.

"Oh dear oh my...oh is this hedgehog your Prime Zone counterpart?" Mayor Kintobor asked Green-Z.

"Yes his name is Green the Hedgehog in cosmic terms Green Prime and I've recruited him to help me in my assignment that's to much for even me to handle" Green-Z explained.

"I'm happy to be of help Mayor Kintobor but I'm afraid I don't know what exactly is going on" Green Prime said.

"Well little hedgehog I'll try and make it short, my city has been under attack from giant Mobians for sometime now due to something that was all my fault...when Sonic Prime arrived with Zonic things were settled down but I'm guessing due to this Prime Chaos Emerald you speak of. Things have gotten out of hand once again and the giant Mobians are out of control and the cities shields can't hold out much longer and Metal Sonic is being repaired but I fear not even he can stop these Mobians" Mayor Kintobor explained as he flew the heroes to a giant robot suit called Giant Robotno.

"I take it this is the Giant Robotno that Sonic Prime once used?" Green-Z asked Mayor Kintobor.

"Yes and it'll be ready to fight soon, I trust that Green Prime can use super speed like Sonic Prime?" Mayor Kintobor asked Green-Z.

"How did these Mobians become giant monsters in the first place?" Green Prime asked Mayor Kintobor.

"It was all my fault due to experiments I did in this Zones version of the Chaos Emeralds and now those poor peaceful Mobians are all giant monsters...many of them have died over the years thanks to my cities defenses and because of Sonic Prime but they always find a way to leave Knothole Island and make their way here...to think because of my foolishness an entire race of beings became horrible monsters...if only I could've found a way to cure them" Mayor Kintobor explained as he remembered the horrible things that went into motion because of him and regretted it so much.

"You said Chaos Emeralds were used to make the Mobians into monsters?" Green Prime said as he pushed a few buttons on Nicolas' handheld form.

"Yes" the mayor simply said.

"Green-Z I need you to use Nicolas and gather a blood sample from each and everyone of the giant Mobians right now!" Green Prime said as he ordered his Zone Cop counterpart.

"Wow what's with the change in attitude?" Green-Z asked Green Prime as he picked up Nicolas from Green Prime.

"I'll explain later! Mayor Kintobor you're a doctor and surely you have labs here, take me to a medical lab ASAP now!" Green Prime said as he looked up at Giant Robotno and quickly thought out a plan with Nicolas' help that was sure to work and it just had to work.

Within minutes Green Prime got into a medical lab with Mayor Kintobor and looked over the old charts and read outs of Mayor Kintobor's research, as for Green-Z he used Nicolas' devices to harvest blood samples from the giant Mobians and soon got them back to Green Prime. Nicolas gave the samples he gathered to Green Prime and the hedgehog used every amount of knowledge he had in the medical and Chaos Emerald fields with Nicolas to come up with a special kind of weapon, as for Nicolas he was given permission to work on a new super weapon Green Prime said would finish the job once and for all if his research went as planned.

Hours went by and by the time Green Prime was finished Giant Robotno was combat ready and equipped with the special news weapons, Green Prime loaded some kind of new chemical into the new weapons and promised he was ready for what needed to be done. "I'm surprised you're willing to destroy them all Green...for all we know the Prime Chaos Emerald isn't even with the giant Mobians and" before Green-Z could finish his sentence Green Prime said to him. "Don't worry we won't have to ever worry about that once I'm done" Green Prime then began to pilot Giant Robotno and set out to Knothole Island and the first monsters he encountered were Antoine-Zilla and Big-Zilla the giant monster versions of two of his old friends.

Antoine-Zilla roared and Green Prime's reply was "lets get this going old friend" he then began to fight Antoine-Zilla and thanks to the fact he knew how the monster battled thanks to Mayor Kintobor's data he easily defeated Antoine-Zilla along with Big-Zilla and fired a few shots of a special weapon into the beasts which seemed to kill them.

"Nicolas is the weapon working as planned?" Green Prime asked Nicolas.

"It appears to be working just as we planned and Antoine-Zilla and Big-Zilla are already taken care of" Nicolas said.

"Good then it'll work on everyone else as we hoped" Green Prime said as he moved on and soon encounter Knuckles-Zilla and Amy-Zilla who were itching to fight them, the two were strong but thanks to the new weapon system in Giant Robotno he was able to take them down.

"It looks like average Mobians are coming our way and none of them are any of this Zones version of our friends" Nicolas said as his systems scanned more Zilla-Mobians, thanks to Green Prime, Nicolas was plugged into Giant Robotno and was able to help guide and pilot the systems.

The two battled the groups of Zilla-Mobians were sure that what they needed to get done would get done and that the new weapon worked as planned, they soon encountered Vector-Zilla, Espio-Zilla and Mighty-Zilla which as hard and the three hit the chest of Giant Robotno hard and because of that the special weapon was close to being overheated, but thanks to a Giant Metal Sonic that Green Prime programmed and retrofitted with the new weapon he was able to take the three down.

"I made it just in time dude" Giant Metal Sonic said with a grin.

"Thanks Giant Metal Sonic, good thing you arrived when you did...any chance you can fix up my weapon systems before anymore Zilla-Mobians show up?" Nicolas said to Giant Metal Sonic.

"I'll get you fixed up in like one minute" Giant Metal Sonic said as he quickly repaired Giant Robotno.

"Thanks Giant Metal Sonic, now lets finish our job!" Green Prime said as he and Giant Metal Sonic went off and encountered Rotor-Zilla, Sonic-Zilla and came over the body of Jules-Zilla and it appeared that Chuck-Zilla was now mobile.

"Oh man this is bad I have to fight them!" Giant Metal Sonic said.

"Don't worry Giant Metal Sonic, with our new weapon systems it'll be easy to finish them" Green Prime said as he and Giant Metal Sonic fought and with great effort won but at the cost of Giant Metal Sonic who was critically damaged and unable to move.

"We lost Giant Metal Sonic..." Nicolas said as he gave a status report to Green Prime.

"Green Prime!" Green-Z yelled.

"Green-Z?" Green Prime said.

"Green Prime I've located the Prime Chaos Emerald and you can stop what you're doing to the Zilla-Mobians I know how much it hurts but destroying them all isn't the answer" Green-Z said as he flew around Giant Robotno.

"Kill them? What are you talking about Green-Z? And where is the Prime Chaos Emerald?" Green Prime asked Green-Z as he panted hard.

"But...you shot and killed all of those Zilla-Mobians and...the Prime Chaos Emerald is being guarded by the last three Zilla-Mobians..." Green-Z said as he was baffled and wondered what Green Prime was up to.

"I'll explain later for now lets get the Prime Chaos Emerald!" Green Prime said as he followed Green-Z and watched the Zone Cop get a purple Prime Chaos Emerald and send it back to the Prime Zone.

"Looks like the last three have arrive and I've activated the translation system" Nicolas said to Green Prime as Sally-Zilla, Tails-Zilla and Rabbot-Zilla surrounded Giant Robotno.

"Looks like the destroyer has returned!" Tails-Zilla said.

"We'll crush y'all for hurting our friends" Rabbot-Zilla said.

"We know you're weak monster and we'll stop you before you do to us what you did to our friends" Sally-Zilla said.

"Easy there everyone I'm on your side..." Green Prime said.

"Its voice is different from last time" Sally-Zilla said.

"Listen carefully, my name is Green the Hedgehog and the things I did was to cure all of you Zilla-Mobians" Green Prime said.

"Cure us? What trickery is this!?" Tails-Zilla roared.

"Not a trick the truth, I made a special cure for each of you and I only have enough power to cure you three and make you all back into normal Mobians" Green Prime said.

"Its lying to us" Rabbot-Zilla said.

"No I'm not...your friends are all normal again...I knew it wouldn't be easy but I just used force to make my point because I doubted any of you would listen to me" Green Prime said.

"If what you're saying is true then our friends are safe?" Sally-Zilla asked.

"Yes...Sally...please I know you Sally and I know you listen to reason" Green Prime said.

"If what you say is true then destroy Giant Robotno after curing us!" Sally-Zilla and the other two demanded.

Green Prime agreed and then cured the three, he then set the Giant Robotno to blow up and left it so he could see his cure work. Thanks to Nicolas the cure worked on all of the Zilla-Mobians and using energy from the Chaos Emerald, Green Prime was able to bring Jules-Zilla back to life. Green Prime passed out and didn't wake up until two days later and the entire world of Mobius Giant Robotno praised him for not only saving the human and Overlander races but for curing all of the Zilla-Mobians and making them normal Mobians again.

"Three cheers for Green the Hedgehog!" Mayor Kintobor said with excitement, thanks to Green Prime not only was the Prime Chaos Emerald found and returned to the Mobius Prime Zone but the entire Mobius of Mobius Giant Robotno was brought to peace.

Sally-Zilla who preferred to be known as Sally deeply thanks Green Prime to the point where she cried, Green Prime said that saving everyone is what friends do and that he was glad to meet them all and he helped fix up Giant Metal Sonic and after he explained to Mayor Kintobor what happened to Giant Robotno the mayor asked if it was a smart idea and Green Prime said he just did it to keep his word though the mayor insisted a Giant Robotno should be built for emergencies, Sally later on agreed it would be a good idea to make another Giant Robotno and knew it was for the best. After celebrating for another day he left with Green-Z knowing that there was still a mutiverse to save and everything would be alright in the end.


	8. Phase 8

Phase 8

A trip on the cool side while being as sly as a fox

Green-Z was very impressed with his Mobius Prime counterpart Green Prime and was amazed with how Green Prime just dealt with things in the Mobius Giant Robotno Zone. He was hoping that Green Prime would be able to find another way to make do with things in the next Zone, given the nature of the next Zone and its unusual champion that was not your average planet/Zone champion he was hoping that Green Prime wouldn't judge a book by its cover especially since Green-Z has that bad habit.

"I'm amazed with how you handled the Zilla-Mobians, Green Prime may I ask what got you to come up with that kind of an idea to handle things?" Green-Z asked Green Prime.

"Well I just remembered Sonic's report on that Zone and I just simply wanted to do something to help everyone on that Mobius...it wasn't fair that the Zilla-Mobians were monsters" Green Prime said.

"You still saw them as people and didn't judge them based on their looks or what they were?" Green-Z asked.

"Yeah...maybe you know this but when my uncle Fang had his other personally Nack take over I just learned the hard way people can't be judge by their covers because the person on the inside is what matters" Green Prime said as he followed Green-Z to a Zone far away from Mobius Giant Robotno.

"This Zones champion isn't really heroic by the means you know of Green, its vital that we don't allow the police of this Zone to capture the champion" Green-Z said as he was leading Green Prime and Nicolas into the next Zone.

"Thanks for the heads up bro" Green Prime said as he entered the new Zone and took out Nicolas to scan the area they were in.

"This Zone is known by many as the Thievius Raccoonus Zone but you can call it the Raccoonus Zone for simplicity" Green-Z said.

"And by many you mean Zone Cops and other people who have traveled to this Zone?" Green Prime asked Green-Z.

"Yes and I'm sure like the other Zones we've entered you have questions about this Zone" Green-Z said.

"Yeah...this place looks a lot like the India capital city of Mumbai aka Bombay...I read about it in ancient Mobius history" Green Prime said.

"Exactly, this Zone is similar to Mobius from more then 12.000 years ago however as you can see the major difference is the face Mobian like people inhabit the planet that many call Earth" Green-Z said.

"You mean what humans usually call Mobius because Mobius was once Earth?" Green Prime asked.

"Yes and lucky for us my history as a Zone Cop has given me experience in most of the Zones as well as knowledge on every Zone" Green-Z said.

"...and I've detected the Prime Chaos Emerald, its a Red Prime Chaos Emerald and its being held in a Museum and its been mistaken for an object called the Fire Stone of India" Nicolas said as he was able to use his long rang scanners and hacking abilities to find the Prime Chaos Emerald.

"I figured this Zone had to have a Red Prime Chaos Emerald, the Fire Stone of India fell from this Zone due to a rift created by the Red Prime Chaos Emerald that landed here" Green-Z said.

"I guess we'll have to be sneaky and switch the Red Prime Chaos Emerald with the real Fire Stone?" Green Prime asked.

"...I'm afraid that won't be easy, the police radios are buzzing with word of someone planning to steal the Fire Stone of India...we have to hurry before its to late" Nicolas said as he put up a map.

And so the trio moved out and as they moved on Green mentioned the Fire Stone of India and thought it was odd that now of all times someone wanted to steal it, this got the attention of a young adult fox who looked about 20 she pulled out a rather large looking shock pistal and said to Green Prime "what do you know about the Fire Stone of India" Green Prime turned around and looked at the fox who was beautiful and wasn't sure how to answer her question.

"We know about it because we're on tour here" Green-Z said.

"What do you mean by that?" the fox asked.

"I don't have all night to explain miss but in short I am Green-Z a Zone Cop and I'm here with my Mobius Prime counterpart Green the Hedgehog, in terms you would understand miss Fox your world is in danger and we need to get to the Fire Stone of India because an item called a Chaos Emerald switched places with it by teleporting itself into your Zone" Green-Z said.

"A Zone Cop? I've heard word of law officers who travel between worlds before but I didn't think I'd live to see one" the fox said as she put away her pistol.

"Yeah...in short my bro here is a cop who can go to everywhere enforce the law and I'm helping him out...if we don't get to the fake Fire Stone of India it could mean the end of the world" Green Prime said.

"Oh...I'll contact the local police force and let them know you guys are on our side, we wouldn't want any officers to gun you down or throw you behind bars now would we?" the fox said as she was about to let the India police force know about the air Green-Z and Green Prime would give.

"Wait miss...who are you exactly? I'm Green the Hedgehog" Green Prime said.

"I'm Carmelita Fox" Carmelita said as she contacted the police force.

Shortly after that the police force sent out word that someone had stolen the Fire Stone of India and thanks to Nicolas, Green-Z and Green Prime were able to use their super speed to catch up to the criminal. The criminal appeared to be a raccoon who stood over a knocked out baboon, the raccoon looked over at Green Prime and said "are you by any chance one of Mandrill's lackeys?" the raccoon who looked about 17 years old asked, the raccoon was seen with a blue hat a blue outfit, a belt a black mask, he kept on his back a red backpack and he was carrying a long cane.

"No I'm not and neither is my bro here or my friend Nicolas" Green Prime said.

"That's a relief" the raccoon said.

"So you're the thief who's made all the trouble with stealing the Red Prime Chaos Emerald?" Green Prime asked.

"What are you talking about?" the raccoon asked.

"I'm afraid you don't have the real Fire Stone of India, if you give us the Red Chaos Emerald, Sly Cooper I promise I can make it worth your while" Green-z said.

"Wait how do you know my name? And what's with that funny outfit?" Sly Cooper said.

"Green-Z...is this the champion of this Zone you mentioned earlier?" Green Prime asked his Zone Cop counterpart.

"Yes...Sly Cooper is" Green-Z whispered.

"You foolish raccoon! I stole the Fire Stone of India fair and square give it back to me!" Mandrill the baboon said as he punched Sly Cooper and got back up.

"It looks like we'll have to take this guy down if we want to get the Red Prime Chaos Emerald" Green Prime said to Green-Z as he and the Zone Cop battled alongside Sly Cooper.

"That was some great fighting kid" Sly Cooper said to Green Prime.

"Yeah and I'm almost 15 years old" Green Prime said with a smirk.

"Sly! Come in Sly!" a turtle yelled as a van pulled in all of a sudden.

"I'm alright Bentley, Mandrill was just a little to much for me but these guys helped me out and it turns out this wasn't the real Fire Stone of India" Sly said as he held up the Red Prime Chaos Emerald.

"I thought there was something odd about that gem" Bentley said.

"I take it Sly that this is your gang or crew?" Green Prime asked as he walked up to Sly to get the Red Prime Chaos Emerald.

"Yeah, this cool little guy is Bentley he's the brains of our group and this big guy is Murray he's our muscle and he's a kind guy" Sly explained.

"Sly we need to get going within ten minutes or else this place will be swarming with cops!" Bentley said as he paniced a little.

"So Sly...can you please give me the Red Prime Chaos Emerald?" Green-Z asked.

"Sure thing, it wasn't what I was after and it wasn't what Mandrill was really after either" Sly said.

"Thank you Mr. Cooper, your assistance will go a long way in saving everyone" Green-Z said as he teleported the gem back to the Mobius Prime Zone.

"Since we have a little time do you mind if I ask how you three met?" Green Prime asked Sly.

"Well it all started when I was only 8 years old, my family the Cooper Clan is a clan of master thieves, each member of the Cooper Clan kept recorded their secret techniques among other things in a book my father read to me call the Thievius Raccoonus. But the book was stolen by a group called the Fiendish Five who killed my parents and each one of them took a piece of the book for themselves to commit great crimes around the world, I was sent to an orphanage where I met Bentley and Murray and we've been best friends ever since then, the Thievius Raccoonus is my birthright and I have to steal it back from the Fiendish Five" Sly explained.

"I know what its like to be in an orphanage...I spent almost my entire life as an orphan after my parents vanished without a trace and I have no idea who they are or were and I don't know if I have any birthright at all...I'm glad I was able to become friends with Nicolas a computer A.I I found one day" Green Prime said as he remembered his past.

"I'm deeply sorry to hear that" Sly said.

"...though I wonder...you seem different from the average thief Sly" Green Prime said.

"Simple I only steal from criminals and the rich and I don't believe in killing" Sly said.

"..hmm...you remind me of a friend of mine to a point Sly, I hope we can meet again in the future because right now I'm busy as ever" Green Prime said with a grin.

"Alright guys lets get going!" Sly said as he jumped into the back of his van.

"Hey Cooper!" Green-Z yelled, once he got Sly's attention he tossed the Fire Stone of India to Cooper and said "think of it as a thank you for helping us" Green-Z then looked at Mandrill and cuffed him.

And so within minutes after the Cooper gang left Carmelita Fox and the police arrived, Green Prime explained that the real thief was Mandrill the Baboon but Sly came in and took the real Fire Stone of India just as it was placed back. It hit the newspapers that Mandrill the master jewel thief was captured by Camelita Fox with aid from two mysterious people. The next day Green Prime got a copy of the paper so he could remember Carmelita and the Cooper gang and the Zone in general, before Green-Z and Green Prime left Camelita said to Green Prime "if you really had something to do with Cooper getting the Fire Stone of India I'll hunt you down Green Hedgehog. And I Camelita Montoya Fox shall capture Sly Cooper!" and with that she got back in her car and left India, as for Green-Z and Green Prime and Nicolas they left for their next adventure.

Though Green-Z warned Green Prime that after spending but a few days in these other Zones they had to pick up rge pace otherwise it could mean the end of everything.


	9. Phase 9

Phase 9

The unknown of the Light and Dark?

On the cosmic interstate there was mild chaos as roads were collapsing and became harder to get from one Zone to the next, Green-Z knew this was a sign that they had to hurry. "Green we need to jump into two Zones within one hour in order to stabilize this area quickly" Green-Z said to Green Prime as they dashed into another Zone that seemed like another future version of Mobius.

"What's the name of this Zone bro?" Green Prime asked Green-Z as he easily detected a Blue Prime Chaos Emerald only meters away from their location.

"This Zone is to be known by some as Dark Mobius and its set in a future that's basically going to be a worse case scenario future but it is not The future of Mobius Prime" Green-Z said as he took off for the Blue Prime Chaos Emerald.

"Dark Mobius...oh my I hope we don't get caught in the middle of something bad" Green Prime said as he dashed off and shortly found Green-Z with the Blue Prime Chaos Emerald which he sent back to the Mobius Prime Zone.

"Lets go now!" Green-Z said.

"Green?!" a female voice said.

"Who?" Green Prime said as he looked behind him and saw a female Echidna with glasses.

"But how? You die" the female echidna said as Green-Z quickly grabbed Green Prime and then they took off.

"Who was that and how did she know that Zones version of me?" Green Prime asked Green-Z.

"Her name will be Jani-Ca and right now we have a mission to do!" Green-Z bluntly said as he dragged Green Prime into the next Zone.

Soon the three heroes arrived in the next Zone which seemed somewhat like the last Zone they were in, Green Prime asked for the name of the Zone and Green-Z said due to the fact that the Zone was going to evolve and alter many times over it was known as Mobius X Years Later or MXYL or for simplicity Light Mobius in which regardless of the changes it was a Mobius with a best case scenario future.

"So this place is basically a possible future if everything goes alright and the Robotniks are defeated along with the other threats on Mobius?" Green Prime asked.

"More or less, but we have to hurry and find the Prime Chaos Emerald, Nicolas!" Green-Z said as he expected when he called Nicolas' name in that moment the A.I would have data on the location of the Prime Chaos Emerald.

"I wish we had more time so I could learn more about this place" Green Prime said as he dashed off following Green-Z, he followed along smoothly until he ran into a future version of Mina Mongoose and that girl echidna he saw earlier.

"Green!" Mina said.

"Mina...oh my...I'm sorry for running into you two" Green Prime said.

"No its alright but...why are you so young and here right now?" future Mina asked, after that Green Prime quickly explained to future Mina what he was up to and she was very surprised to see a younger version of her friend Green from another Zone.

After Green Prime was done explaining he asked the echidna girl with glasses who she was and he was shocked to learn she was the daughter of Knuckles and her name is Lara-Su. Green Prime wanted to know more but he thought it was for the best he didn't know yet who the mother of Lara-Su is, after he was done talking with the ladies he once again apologized and then took off and was able to locate the White Prime Chaos Emerald alongside Green-Z.

Green-Z got the White Prime Chaos Emerald from Queen Sally and King Sonic, Green Prime wanted to know more but he thought it was for the best he didn't bother because if this could be the future he didn't want to see anything that could spoil or ruin the wonders or horror of the possible future. Once Green Prime was done thinking he agreed it was time to move on, thanks to Green-Z the area in the cosmic interstate where the roads were breaking and warping were stabilizing. Green Prime knew it was time to move on and for some reason didn't feel like talking about the two Zones he went to which were Zones where a worse case scenario and a best case scenario for the future happen, even after using the Time Stones twice on Little Planet Green Prime wasn't ready yet for time travel and to accept the fact that alternate futures were just possibilities and not in stone or iron what was to be.

Green-Z hoped that Green Prime could get his act together soon, because with a mutiverse still in great anarchy and destructive order that made no sense at all he needed his partner ready for anything.


	10. Phase 10

Phase 10

A true hero!

Green-Z led his small team to another Zone unlike anything related to Mobius Prime, he was wondering if Green Prime had his act together to visit a new world with new faces. Green-Z knew was an elite Zone Cop and as such had to know every world in the mutiverse and it was his responsibility to know each Zones champion or champions that have defended the planet that said champion or champions live on or in some cases said hero or heroes have defended their entire Zone. It was overwhelming for most beings to hold so much information and keeping track of stuff but the people of the No Zone were trained to remember the Zones based on the line of work they had.

"Green we're heading into a Zone that I think you'll like" Green-Z said in a soft voice.

"A Zone I'll like?" Green Prime said confused.

"Yes, this Zone isn't related to Mobius Prime at all and given how much you enjoy learning new things I've decided to allow us to spend up to a day in the Zone so you can learn about some of it while we try to locate the Prime Chaos Emerald that's hidden in the Zone" Green-Z said as the heroes entered the Zone, they were on a small island that Green-Z called Geyser Rock.

"This place is very colorful and pretty..." Green Prime said.

"My scans detect a powerful...gate of some kind" Nicolas said as his handheld form was beeping due to the energies he was detecting.

"The gate is a Warp Gate, it is a powerful transport system this era of this Zone uses in order to get to certain locations" Green-Z said.

"Can we use the Warp Gate?" Green Prime asked as he got excited like a little kid.

"...well given how far it is back to the mainland I recommend we use it" Green-Z said as he led the group to the Warp Gate and then he jumped into it and Green Prime followed while holding on to Nicolas.

"Where are we now?" Green Prime said as he looked around a hut of some kind another Warp Gate was located in, he figured when he and Green-Z jumped into the Warp Gate on Geyser Rock it sent them to this new location he saw a plant with a mouth filled with teeth as he looked around the hut.

"This is old Samos the Sage's hut better known as Samos' hut" Green-Z said.

"Cool..." Green Prime said as he looked out the windows at a beautiful small village that made him think about Knothole village, Green Prime felt a little home sick looking out at the beautiful village.

"The village down there is known as Sandover Village" Green-Z said as he led the group down into the village, the group went out the front entrance of the hut and crossed a couple of wooden bridges which made Green Prime feel relaxed.

"Any chance we can talk with some of the villagers?" Green Prime asked Green-Z.

"Feel free" Green-Z said as they entered a building with a windmill that had a blue energy beam hitting the windmill and Green Prime guessed it provided power of some kind.

"Gah!...Wait your not Lurkers...what a relief..." a man wearing a purple outfit complete with a top hat said, Green Prime took note the man had long pointed ears which made Green Prime think of elves.

"We're sorry to bother you sir but we're on a mission and need to gather some information" Green-Z said.

"What kind of information?" the man asked.

"We're looking for a jewel like this one but it might be in a different color, its called a Chaos Emerald" Green Prime said.

"I'm sorry but I haven't seen such a jewel before...by the way I'm sorry for acting all well you know earlier its just been very hard these days with those nasty Lurkers out and about and rumors have spread about them beginning to attack the village and other villages...oh.." the man said.

"What's a Lurker sir?" Green Prime asked.

"Their nasty creatures with a lot of fur big arms and glowing yellow eyes...they've already taken over the beach and have forces hidden in the Forbidden Jungle oh..." the man said.

"Oh how rude of me! I forgot to introduce myself...I'm Green the Hedgehog and this is my bro Green-Z and this little guy is my buddy Nicolas" Green Prime said as he introduced himself.

"Oh well its nice to meet you all, I'm the Mayor of Sandover Village" the Mayor said.

"Oh...um...say Mayor is it possible the villagers know something about the Chaos Emeralds? Also would it help if we sent the Lurkers packing?" Green Prime asked.

"Feel free to ask them, I remember sometime ago a young boy and his friend asked for the Power Cells I had so the villagers probably don't mind visitors" the Mayor said as he sat down on a chair.

And so Green Prime, Nicolas and Green-Z went and met the villagers known as the Farmer who was an old man that looked over cow like creatures called Yakows, the Sculptor who had a pet called a Muse, the Birdwatcher who was looking over a young Flut Flut bird, she mentioned that the bird was saved by a young boy and his fury rat friend. The last villager in the village they met was known as the Explorer who talked to them about a story regarding his adopted nephew named Jak who went off on an adventure with a friend of his named Daxter, he said the last time he saw Jak and Daxter was when they went into the Fire Canyon in order to get to Rock Village.

After meeting up with the villages in Sandover Village the group of heroes went to the Sentinel Beach and sent the Lurkers running back to their base on Misty Island, the group then explored the Forbidden Jungle and met the local Fisherman who was busy catching some more fish in the rivers of the jungle. While exploring the jungle the heroes went into a temple and could tell someone was in the temple which Green Prime believed to be Jak's handy work, in the temple they discovered a dead giant plant that Nicolas IDed as the Dark Eco Plant.

While at the end of the temple Green Prime found a vent that had blue energy coming out of it, when he touched the energy he felt a burst of power in his body and went on to a launch pad of some kind and jumped right out of the temple, Green-Z flew out using his suits power.

Green Prime wanted to know more about the locations around Sandover Village but he decided to walk on top of the cliffs above the Fire Canyon and led the group within minutes to Rock Village. The group saw a hut and went into it and saw that it was nice and clean but abandoned, Green Prime wanted to know more so against his morals he snooped into the research logs of a person known as the Blue Sage who lived in the hut.

"Here's some interesting logs in the Blue Sage's research...it talks about that weird energy we saw earlier and its called Blue Eco and its one of the life energies naturally created by the planet. It talks about a race of beings called the Precursors who used Eco to create the world and it talks about the different kinds of Eco in the world and what their energies can do for people who can channel it through their body" Green Prime said.

"I'll be sure to scan these records Green" Nicolas said.

"Thanks buddy...it says Green Eco contains life energy that can heal people...50 small pieces of Green Eco have the same effect as one big cluster of Green Eco...the Blue Eco contains the energy of motion and can make people run faster break certain objects when clues to them, attract floating egg like objects called Precursor Orbs and certain artifacts get powered by Blue Eco, then there's Red Eco which contains the energy of strength and makes people stronger..." Green Prime said.

"Blue Eco makes you run fast? And Red Eco makes you stronger? Sounds a lot like Sonic and Knuckles" Nicolas said as he thought about it.

"Indeed...oh it also talks about Yellow Eco which can make people shot fire balls and the fire is strong enough to melt certain metals...the other Ecos are Dark Eco which destroys and mutates things that touch it...then there's word of a mythical White Eco said to have the power of all forms of Eco in it or so the Blue Sage's research suggests" Green Prime said.

"Any word on the villagers and why there are burn marks in some places in the village?" Nicolas asked Green Prime.

"Ah yes...it says here in his more recent logs a giant Lurker called Klaww attacked the village by bombarding it with fiery boulders...many of the villagers tragically died in the first wave of attacks but a local Warrior tried to kill Klaww but was defeated...a local Gambler lost a lot of money betting on the Warrior winning...most of the surviving villagers have fled to far away areas until Klaww is destroyed and the Blue Sage worked on a machine that needed about...45 Power Cells in order to work...a local Geologist was looking for Power Cells to help power the machine but before the machine could be used or the Blue Sage could be given any of the Power Cells he vanished...at least that last bit of him vanishing is what I'm come to figure out" Green Prime said.

"It looks like Jak and his allies have used the machine since all the boulders are gone and Klaww is no more" Green-Z said.

"Indeed...other research logs of his talk about the Lost Precursor City which he believed had a portion of it that could come to the surface of water and was used by the Precursors to transport themselves and other things back and forth from their city long ago...it also talks about how he noticed Lurkers took over the city and have invaded the nearby Boggy Swamp and tried to lift out the arm of a giant Precursor robot...using a giant air ship" Green Prime said.

"From here I can easily see that the Lurkers either lifted the arm out or Jak destroyed it and as for the part of the city you mentioned its up and floating like a boat in the water" Green-Z said as he looked through the Blue Sage's telescope to survay the nearby areas best he could.

"The last thing the Blue Sage wrote about that concerns me the most is word about Dark Eco infecting some plants in the Precursor Basin" Green Prime said as he finished reading the logs.

"I can't see the Precursor Basin from here...I suggest we investigate the area before moving on to try and locate the Prime Chaos Emerald" Green-Z said.

"Green I've just finished getting all of the new data into my records" Nicolas said.

"Great job Nicolas, now lets speed on out to the Precursor Basin before we head for the Mountain Pass to the next village" Green Prime said as he led the group to the Precursor Basin. They looked around the are and noticed it was clear and everything seemed normal based on the research logs the Blue Sage kept of the Precursor Basin, once the group was done there they asked the villagers for word on the Prime Chaos Emerald but they knew nothing and so Green Prime went to look into the Boggy Swamp which the group soon learned was owned by a man known as Boggy Billy and his Hip Hog Farthy.

After the detour the group went to the Mountain Pass and carefully made their way to the Volcanic Crater, they had to be careful because of the fact the Mountain Pass was covered with bombs the Lurkers placed. The bombs were perfectly harmless unless you touched one, using the power of Yellow Eco and his super speed Green Prime decided to destroy all the bombs which took until sunset to finish the job.

Once the group was at the Volcanic Crater they saw a big hut which Green Prime soon learned belonged to the Red Sage, Green Prime led the group into the hut and they saw it was clean though a few things were damaged. Green Prime looked into the Red Sage's research logs and began to discover a few things that sounded interesting.

"Listen to this guys...it says here that the Red Sage has two friends of his who appear to be the only villagers living in the Volcanic Crater working on a mining operation...the miners are called Gordy and Willard...and for months now the two have been working on getting a giant gemstone out of a cave...he also wrote about Lurkers having large forces in a place called Spider Cave where a giant Precursor robots remains are being dug out by the Lurker miners...he also wrote that the Lurkers have been trying to mine out large amounts of Dark Eco up in Snowy Mountain where a large tribe of Lurkers live..." Green Prime said as he was reading the logs.

"Knowing Jak, I'm sure he's already taken care of the dangers at those areas..." Green-Z said.

"He does have a point...though using the data I've collected I can locate the Prime Chaos Emerald's exact location but we need to be very high up in order to get a lock on the location" Nicolas said.

"Hmm...we need to head to the top of Snow Mountain then so we can get a location fix before we run out of time" Green-Z said as he led the group to a machine they used to take them up to Snowy Mountain.

Once the group was at the mountain they encountered Lurkers but went by them in order to get high enough on the mountain for Nicolas to pick up the location of the Prime Chaos Emerald, once they were high enough he got a fix on the Prime Chaos Emerald which was located at a giant citadel on the other side of the Lava Tube.

The group decided to try and use the Warp Gate in the Red Sage's lab to get to the citadel and their plan worked, they soon discovered the Warp Gate on the other side of the Lava Tube was owned by the Yellow Sage who seemed to lack research data of great value for some reason.

"Looks like we need to enter this Precursor citadel" Green Prime said as he went in, what happened next when they entered was witnessing two villains of the Zone getting into a giant Precursor robot they put together, the villains were known as Gol Acheron and Maia Acheron, the group of heroes detected the Prime Chaos Emerald at the top of the citadel and made their way to the top quickly where they encountered all four of the sages and a girl named Keira Hagai.

"What exactly are you three up to here?" Keira asked Green-Z and his group.

"Well...its like this miss Hagai..." Green-Z said as he started to explain to the group what he and his team were up to, once he was done explaining Samos decided to have Green-Z and his team join the sages and Keira as they witnessed Jak and Daxter's final battle at Gol and Maia's Citadel and hoped that the robot Gol and Maia were using could be destroyed before it opened the Dark Eco Silo at the top of Gol and Maia's Citadel.

At the top of Gol and Maia's Citadel the two groups witnessed the fighting in its final moments, they saw Jak take the White Eco and in one blast destroy the Precursor robot piloted by Gol and Maia. Before Jak and Daxter returned from their victory Nicolas detected the Prime Chaos Emerald which was a Purple Prime Chaos Emerald, and the group of heroes from another Zone went and got the Purple Prime Chaos Emerald which was located behind a giant door at the top of Gol and Maia's Citadel. After the group found the Prime Chaos Emerald and sent it back to the Mobius Prime Zone, they met up with the sages and helped get the Blue Sage, Red Sage and Yellow Sage back to their labs safe from Gol and Maia's Citadel.

Before Green-Z said it was time to leave he decided that Green Prime had the privilege to meet Jak and Daxter, soon they went back up to the top of Gol and Maia's Citadel and found out the heroes used 100 of their 101 Power Cells to open the giant Precursor door. After Green Prime got to talk with Daxter whom wouldn't let Jak get a word in edge wise, he wished the group of heroes and their friends Keira and Samos good luck with the treasure they found which couldn't be seen clearly due to blinding lights coming from the Precursor door, Jak having only one Power Cell left decided to give it to Green Prime and Green Prime decided to keep it as a reminder of his new friends and/or allies of this Zone, he said his goodbyes to Jak and his group before leaving.

And with that Green-Z opened up a portal to the Cosmic Interstate and knew it was time to leave, Green Prime was hoping they could have spent the last of their time relaxing on the beach located north from Gol and Maia's Citadel.

"Green-Z! Calling officer Green-Z!" a voice yelled over Green-Z's communicator.

"This is Zone Cop Elite Officer Green-Z!" Green-Z said.

"We need your help now in sector M! We have an S-Class emergency involving three giant Zones attempting to fuse with each other!" the voice yelled to Green-Z.

"S-Class...oh no...I'll be there within the hour! Officer Green-Z over and out!" Green-Z said as he told Green Prime what was going on.

And S-Class hazard and/or emergency was among the worse case scenarios that could ever happen in regards to Zones. Green-Z knew all to well if he and Green Prime and Nicolas didn't do whatever they needed to do at the hazard zone of the three Zones attempting to fuse with each other, that the Zones could very well be destroyed and damage nearby Zones in the process. Green-Z has had experience with these kinds of hazards and emergencies but can Nicolas and Green Prime get ready?


	11. Phase 11

Phase 11

A Moon in a big Galaxy with Cyborgs

"Alright so can you clue me in on exactly what we need to do to try and separate the three Zones we're about to enter Green-Z?" Green Prime asked his Zone Cop counterpart.

"For starters we'll need to do what we've been doing this whole time, anything else we'll need to do...we'll have to wait until we get to the Zones to receive orders" Green-Z said as he led the group into what looked like three massive worlds crashing into each other and ready to explode at any minute.

Shortly the group arrived into the area of the three fusing Zones that was once known as the Luna Zone, in the middle of the anarchy of worlds colliding and moving super fast the group found the champion of the Luna Zone known as Sally Moon, from what Green Prime could tell this was another version of Princess Sally who was heroic and she was with a little girl named Chibi Rose who looked like Amy Rose, as well as girl named Bunnie Jupiter who looked like Bunnie Rabbot without cybernetics and a young lady named Rouge Neptune who looked like Rouge the Bat.

"I'm glad we found you all in time" Green-Z said.

"A Zone Cop?!" Chibi Rose said in shock.

"Yes I am officer Green-Z and I'm here with Green the Hedgehog Prime and Nicolas, we're here to help! Can you please inform us on what's happening in your Zone?" Green-Z said as he showed his badge to the weakened heroes.

"We were fighting Ivanna Robotina but she all of a sudden used some kind of Chaos Emerald and sent us all flying to different parts of the solar system..." Rouge Neptune said.

"...shortly after that what looked like a robot version of her appeared with legions of Robians" Chibi Rose said.

"And just recently a being called Robolactus has begun to attack planets in our galaxy...and he's fighting the Zone Cops" Sally Moon said.

"Not Robolactus...of all the versions of Robotnik Prime and the Robo-Robotnik Mk I of all...this isn't good at all..." Green-Z said as he remembered his past dealings with all three of the evil Robotnik counterparts.

"...Green-Z any suggestions on where we should look for the Prime Chaos Emeralds?" Green Prime asked.

"Hard to say...the merging of the Zones is messing with my scanners...but I suggest we locate each Zones champions and get to work" Nicolas said as he tried to scan for Prime Chaos Emeralds.

"Good idea Nicolas! I'll um...well it looks like I'll need a space ship of some kind to fly around this crazy merging of Zones" Green Prime said.

"Actually due to the way the Zones are it'll be easy to use your A.I's glider or flight modes plus my scans show oxygen all over this place which is a sign of how dangerously close the Zones are to...well you know" Green-Z said as he helped out Sally Moon, Chibi Rose, Bunnie Jupiter and Rouge Neptune.

And so Green Prime went out and was able to locate the heroes that he needed the help of in this crisis, he located Tuxedo Knux of the Luna Zone, he located Cyborg Sonic of the Mobius Cyborg Zone where everyone due to Robo-Robotnik Mk I was turned into a Robian or cyborg. And finally the Freedom Fighters of the Galaxy, once he found all the heroes he met up with Sally Moon and Green-Z and their group and the Zone Cop, Green-Z began to explain exactly what was going on.

"So what are you planning on doing Zone Cop?" Cyborg Sonic asked.

"We need to locate the Prime Chaos Emeralds so I can send them back to Mobius Prime, once that's done it should divide your worlds and from there on the Zone Cops will separate the Zones completely" Green-Z said.

"Sounds like a plan...I hope the others are alright" Sally Moon said.

"I'm sure your friends are alright Sally Moon, if their anything like my team I'm sure of it" Saleta said to her alternate Zone counterpart.

"One thing I want to know is how the heck Robo-Robotnik came back! I trashed that freakish tyrant years ago with my Prime counterpart's help" Cyborg Sonic said.

"Maybe someone or something rebuilt him?" Green Prime said.

"Possibly...lets go and ask the Robuttnik how he got here" Sonik said as he was itching for a fight.

"Well Sonik I suggest we wait for a plan on how to bring the fight to Ivanna Robotina and the other two Robotniks" Green Prime said.

Soon the group met up with Zonic and the other Zone Cops, after Zonic explained everything the large group of heroes knew they had to fight and possibly destroy all three of the Robotniks once and for all. And so with that being said Green-Z made quickly a military strategy on how to take out the enemy forces and get the Prime Chaos Emeralds the three Robotniks had with them, Green Prime was sent on to the front lines and used his Chaos powers to level the odds for everyone else while also pushing his way to the three Robotniks.

"Oh master Robolactus! We have an intruder whose taking down our forces" Silver Snively said to his master.

"Who would dare challenge us?!" Robolactus said as the titan looked over and saw on a monitor a green Mobian hedgehog.

Shortly Green Prime broke into the base of the three Robotniks and took them on one at a time as well as Silver Snively, as the battle went on it seemed like Green Prime was going to lose until he said "I'm just the diversion" and with that the heroes from the Zones came in and began to fight their Zones version of Robotnik with aid from the Zone Cops when dealing with Robolactus.

As the fight raged on, Ivanna Robotina had only Sally Moon among her enemies to fight but the spirits of Sally Moon's fallen friends gave her the power to kill Ivanna Robotina once and for all! As for Robo-Robotnik Mk I he was trashed for good by Cyborg Sonic and Nicolas deleted all of Robo-Robotnik's programming which destroyed the evil Robotnik once and for all, though Nicolas made sure many times over that was for real and that Robo-Robotnik didn't cheat death again.

Green Prime alongside Green-Z and Nicolas, joined in the fight against Robolactus and Silver Snively and due to the overwhelming number of heroic forces the titanic world devourer and his servant lost the will to fight and the Zone Cops cuffed the aliens using the most powerful inhibitor cuff rings they had on them. Green-Z was able to locate a blue, purple and white Prime Chaos Emerald and sent them back right away which helped the Zones to stabilize.

"I hope that Sally Moon and Cyborg Sonic will be alright..." Green Prime said.

"If you use the Prime Chaos Emeralds I'm sure you can help make things for them and the people of their Zones right once again Green Prime...you always have a knack for wanting a happy ending for the good guys and the innocent" Green-Z said, and with that Green Prime was able to focus the Prime Chaos Emeralds energies and was able to make it so Sally Moon and her friends could be reunited and Cyborg Sonic's fallen friends came back as well.

As for Robolactus and Silver Snively, they were sent to Zone Jail in the No Zone. Green-Z said to Green Prime that the Zones would naturally recover and there was nothing to worry about, Green Prime said his goodbyes to the Freedom Fighters of the Galaxy who reminded him so much of his friends back on Mobius Prime. After his goodbyes the hedgehog had to leave both because it wasn't safe to remain in the area of space the group was in, and because he had to continue to locate the Prime Chaos Emeralds and save the mutiverse with the aid of Green-Z.

Elsewhere a dark figure was watching the powerful actions that happened, he was very surprised that even with so many Zone Cops that Robolactus was defeated. "It looks like I've greatly miscalculated the power of the Zone Cops and that powerful Green the Hedgehog...no matter with this new data I'll soon know a perfect way to make war with the Zone Cops after all the Nega Empire of the great Dr. Eggman Nega will reach all of the multiverse!" the figure named Dr. Eggman Nega said as he was flying in what appeared to be an Egg Mobile and flew away from where he watched the fighting.

Who is this Dr. Eggman Nega? And what plans does he have for ruling the multiverse and will the heroes trying to fix the damage to the mutiverse encounter the evil man? Only time will tell and given the state of the multiverse its hard to say...


	12. Phase 12

Phase 12

A clanking ratchet

"Green Prime...you surely handled yourself well back there when all those Zones were trying to merge" Green-Z said as he led the group to the next Zone.

"It was nothing...well to be honest I was deeply concerned for everyone living in those Zones...I thought for a moment I might've had a panic attack if not for the Prime Chaos Emeralds allowing me to do what I needed to do..." Green Prime said to Green-Z as he tried to keep up with him.

"Thanks to your special connection to Chaos we were able to prevent a horrible disaster from happening, I hope we can make it swiftly through the next Zone especially given the nature of its champion and the Zone is known as the Solana Zone" Green-Z said as he led the group into the next Zone.

The group arrived on a space ship in the middle of outer space in the Zone and Green Prime could only wonder where they were, and if the aliens piloting the ship were or are friendly. Shortly after the group moved the ship alarms went off and two robots that were able to fly showed up "put your hands in the air!" one robot said "dude you got it wrong its reach for the skies!" the other robot said. "What is going on here?" a small silver colored robot with green glowing eyes asked the other two robots.

"Well you see Clank man we've got intruders trespassing on our ship!" one robot said.

"More like they were hiding and waiting for the moment to strike at us!" the other robot said.

"Clank what's going on buddy?" a five foot alien that looked like a mammal of some kind said as he walked into the room.

"Sarge! We located the intruders in our cargo bay" one of the floating robots said.

"We were about to teach these stowaways some manners Boss!" the other floating robot said.

"Oh dear...first time in this new Zone and already we're in trouble bro" Green Prime said to Green-Z.

"Hold on guys, these two don't seem to like a threat to us...who and what are you guys?" the alien asked the Mobians.

"...well I'm Green Prime better known as Green the Hedgehog, and this is my Zone Cop counterpart Green-Z and of course Nicolas the A.I is on my handheld computer as for what we are well Green-Z and I are Mobian Hedgehogs from our Zone's versions of Planet Mobius" Green Prime said as he showed Nicolas to the alien and the robots.

"Hmm...what's a Zone...and where is this Mobius? I can't say I've heard of it in the Solana Galaxy before" the alien said.

"Ratchet, you forgot to introduce us to the aliens" the little robot called Clank said.

"Oh right...I'm Ratchet, these two bots are Merc and Green" Ratchet said as he introduced himself and the floating robots.

"I am XJ-0461 but my friends call me Clank" Clank said as he introduce himself.

"Nice to meet you all...um...can Merc and Green by any chance stop pointing those blasters at us please?" Green Prime said.

"Oh sure" Ratchet said as he gave a hand signal telling Merc and Green to stand down.

"Thanks Ratchet" Green Prime said.

"So...why are you guys on the ship? Did you escape from DreadZone same as us?" Ratchet asked the group of heroes from other Zones.

"Actually...its a bit more complicated then that Ratchet...I'll gladly explain it though" Green-Z said as Ratchet and Clank led the group to another room more comfortable on the ship.

Once the group was in the different room Green-Z explained what he needed to tell Ratchet and Clank about the Zones or dimensions and universe being in peril due to the Prime Chaos Emeralds being scattered across the mutiverse, as well as the fact something evil but currently unknown was behind the peril. After Green-Z explained the best way Ratchet and Clank could help was if they help locate the Prime Chaos Emerald, the two agreed to help the hedgehogs and their A.I locate the Prime Chaos Emerald. With help from a guy known as Big Al who was on the ship Ratchet and Clank are on, they were able to confirm the Prime Chaos Emerald is located somewhere in Metropolis on planet Kerwan.

While on their way to Kerwan Ratchet and Clank talked with Green Prime about many of their adventures including their recent adventure with DreadZone, they also talked about Copernicus Leslie Qwark aka Captain Qwark and the evil Dr. Nefarious who tried to destroy them time and time again but failed thanks to Ratchet and Clank's teamwork.

Green Prime enjoyed listening to these stories which inspired him to fight Julian and Dr. Oliver the two main villains of his world, he told the heroes a few stories about his fights with Julian, Dr. Oliver aka Dr. Eggman as well as his friends such as the Freedom Fighters. By the time the group was finished with their stories they landed on planet Kerwan and were right in Metropolis. With help from Ratchet and Clank, Green-Z and Green Prime were able to get the Green Prime Chaos Emerald and send it back to the Mobius Prime Zone.

After Green Prime thanked Ratchet and Clank for their help he went through a portal that Green-Z opened up, the group then quickly made it to a Zone known as Planet Freedom and left the Zone quickly due to the fact they landed right next to the Green Prime Chaos Emerald that was located in the Zone.

"Curses! It seems those two are locating the Prime Chaos Emeralds faster then I expected! Oh well...I'll simply have to throw a few of the Prime Chaos Emeralds I've gathered into more Zones in order to buy some more time" Dr. Eggman Nega said as he watched the two Mobians leave Planet Freedom Zone.

It seems like Dr. Eggman Nega isn't going to sit ideally by as the heroes try to gather up the Prime Chaos Emeralds, just what is he planning and why would he simply toss the Prime Chaos Emeralds into other Zones? Find out as the Zone Wars go on and even more Zones are effected by the power of the Prime Chaos Emeralds.


	13. Phase 13

Phase 13

Fighting evil from the Underground

As the group of heroes traveled the Multiverse Green-Z got something odd on his scanners, in two more Zones Prime Chaos Emeralds appeared and he could tell that someone placed them in the Zones. "We're going to have to take a detour to two more Zones then I originally planned" Green-Z said as he turned around a corner sharply.

"What do you mean planned?" Green Prime asked.

"What I mean is that we're only heading to Zones that HQ ordered and directed me to head to because those Zones all had Prime Chaos Emeralds in them, judging by how close some of these Zones are to merging or fusing with other Zones or depending on rather something like what we dealt with yesterday happens is why we're going to these Zones in the order I order us to go in" Green-Z explained.

"Oh I get it, just like me taking orders from GUN HQ" Green Prime said as he turned the corner with Green-Z on the Cosmic Interstate.

And so the heroes took a quick turn into a Zone that was similar to the Mobius Prime Zone but different, the group landed in what looked like the outskirts of Robotropolis. "This Zone is known as the Underground Zone by some, this Zone shares a common history with your Zone but the royalty is different" Green-Z said as he scanned the area for any threats.

"Different? What do you mean by that and what are the Freedom Fighters like?" Green Prime asked Green-Z as he took out Nicolas to scan the area as well and confirmed the location of the Prime Chaos Emerald was inside Robotropolis.

"Based on what Nicolas' scans are saying we'll likely find out soon enough" Green-Z said as he led the group safely into Robotropolis.

Once the group was in the building where the Prime Chaos Emerald was located they overheard voices "I'm telling you Dingo with this Chaos Emerald, Dr. Robotnik is sure to pay us handsomely" an odd wolf Mobian said to a taller Mobian. "How Sleet? I mean the last time we heard about a Chaos Emerald was when we tried to trick that echidna" the Mobian called Dingo said to the Mobian called Sleet.

"Should we knock those two out bro?" Green Prime asked Green-Z.

"Yes lets" Green-Z said as he jumped out from behind the corner he and Green Prime were hiding behind and he easily overwhelmed Sleet and Dingo.

"Wow...makes me think back to when we met those turtles" Green Prime said as he watched the fight.

"Well at least we got this" Green-Z said as he held up the Green Prime Chaos Emerald and sent it back to Mobius Prime where it would be safe.

Shortly after that the group ran into three hedgehogs native to the Underground Zone, one of them was a pink hedgehog another was a green hedgehog and then there was a blue hedgehog that Green Prime could clearly tell was this Zone's version of Sonic the Hedgehog. "Hey watch where you're going!" Prince Sonic said. "Oh sorry about that Sonic" Green Prime said.

"Hey bro! Am I seeing things or are these guys green hedgehogs?" the other green hedgehog said to Prince Sonic.

"Nope I can see them as clear as crystals Manic" Prince Sonic said.

"Guys look at the one on the right, he's wearing Zone Cop armor" the pink girl hedgehog said.

"Your right sis! Which means trouble is likely around" Prince Sonic said.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves, I am elite Zone Cop officer Green-Z and this is my Mobius Prime counterpart Green Prime or just Green the Hedgehog and the name of the A.I in Green Prime's handheld is Nicolas" Green-Z said as he pushed a button and the group was safely transported out of Robotropolis and to the outskirts of the city.

After that Prince Sonic explained to the other Mobians that he and his siblings were the Sonic Underground and that they are the princes and princess of Mobius and explained their back story to Green Prime who asked them many questions they also explained the reason they were in Robotropolis was because they heard a rumor Sleet and Dingo found a Chaos Emerald which Green-Z got away from the two bounty hunters, when he asked how Prince Sonic and his siblings knew about the Zone Cops they explained that they met Sonic Prime and Zonic.

"You guys have surely had your fair share of hardships on your Mobius...I still have to fight with my friends to save our Mobius from the peril its in...I wish you all good luck in your quest to find your mother" Green Prime said as he waved goodbye to the three hedgehogs and then left to the next Zone with Green-Z.

Later on the group went to Anti-Mobius which would soon be known as Moebius in a few short years, Green Prime didn't like the fact he had to enter Anti-Mobius of all places in the Multiverse given the reports he read and stories he was told by the Freedom Fighters and Sonic Prime about Anti-Mobius. He hoped that he wouldn't have to fight anyone from that Zone that was the evil counterpart of one of his friends such as Tails Prime or Knuckles Prime.

Green-Z knew the way Green Prime felt about Anti-Mobius and hoped they could make it safely out of the Zone without any conflicts, however that could only be wished for in the cosmos.

The group landed in the city controlled by the kind Anti-Dr. Robotnik whom they met shortly after landing in the city, he explained to them that Anti-Sonic or Evil Sonic recently stole from him a Chaos Emerald that he was studying. Anti-Dr. Robotnik learned the Chaos Emerald was from another Zone and hoped that a Zone Cop would show up in time for him to give it to the Zone Cops but thanks to Evil Sonic that didn't happen.

"I'll handle him" Green Prime said as he dashed off for Evil Sonic.

However Green-Z already beat him to Evil Sonic and said "you two aren't ready to meet just yet" and with that Green-Z sent the Green Prime Chaos Emerald back to Mobius Prime and then took Green Prime with him out of Anti-Mobius and back to the Cosmic Interstate so they could head for the next Zone that would surely be a great challenge based on what he knew of the Zone.


	14. Phase 14

Phase 14

More then Meets the Eye G.I. Joe

The Cosmic Interstate connects all of reality, anything that isn't connected to it exists outside of reality or on a greater plain of existence. Many beings exist in the Multiverse and aren't aware of the existence of other worlds or what live in them but some people have encountered other worlds.

The Zone Cop Green-Z was close to completing his mission he knew only a handful of Zones were left to save and he knew that the very existence of everything was at stake. "We'll be entering a very dangerous Zone soon known as the Cybertron Zone which is home to many races" Green-Z said as he took his small group into the next Zone and as soon as they landed in the Zone they were in the middle of a war zone outside a city.

Their were two groups fighting each other in the war zone, one group had troopers in blue uniforms with a few robots fighting alongside them as well as various war vehicles. The other side had military forces that looked like USA forces that had robots on their side as well fighting the other forces.

"It looks like we need to help out the good guys here...but whose who?" Green Prime said as he ducked behind a boulder.

"The ones in blue are terrorists known as Cobra and their our enemies" Green-Z said as he jumped out and began to shot down Cobra troops with his stunning laser which most Zone Cops used.

"Alright then, lets do it to it!" Green Prime yelled as he jumped out into action and used his super speed and other abilities to knock out Cobra troops though the giant robots were tricky.

"Retreat! Retreat!" a Cobra troop wearing a helmet yelled, he appeared to be the leader of the Cobra forces attacking, he was in a fighter jet as he yelled the orders which sent all Cobra forces packing.

"Looks like we won" Green Prime said.

"Yeah but now its time to explain ourselves to everyone else" Green-Z said as the USA forces and robots surrounded the small group.

"Please don't shoot, we helped you guys win" Green Prime said.

"Me Grimlock like little green men, they smell good" one of the robots said as he transformed into a robotic T-Rex.

"Hold your fire everyone!" a tall red robot who appeared to be the leader of the robots with the USA forces yelled.

"Optimus Prime are you sure that's a good idea?" one of the USA troops said.

"Don't worry Duke, if Grimlock has a good feeling about them that's usually a good sign" Optimus Prime said to the man named Duke.

"Me Grimlock happy little green men we don't smash" Grimlock said as he lifted up Green Prime and put him on his head.

"Optimus keep an eye on those two, once G.I. Joe has taken care of things here we'll debrief these stranger" Duke said to Optimus Prime.

And so after an hour went by Optimus Prime and Duke began to ask questions to the Mobians and the Mobians answered swiftly, the Mobians also explained why they were on Earth. "Interesting, to think creatures as little as you pack such a big punch" one of the robots said.

"So now that we've explained ourselves, do you mind if I ask a few questions like what G.I. Joe is and what you robots are called?" Green Prime asked.

"Of course...I am Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots, my people use to live peacefully on Cybertron our home world with the Decepticons until their leader Megatron betrayed us all and started a civil war on our world long ago. Thanks to Megatron we Autobots are few in number and most of us have come to Earth as both refuge and to protect it from Megatron's forces who're trying to drain the planet's resources for Energon" Optimus Prime explained.

"What's Energon?" Green Prime asked.

"Energon is the energy we Autobots and Decepticons eat in order to survive" Optimus Prime explained.

"I guess I'll tell you what I can about G.I. Joe, G.I. Joe is the code name given to America's highly trained special mission force. Our main purpose is to defeat Cobra, a ruthless terrorist organization controlled by Cobra Commander and Destro and they'll stop at nothing to rule the world and destroy G.I. Joe" Duke explained.

"Cool, I bet a lot of your people for safety use code names like the special global military force I work for called G.U.N" Green Prime said.

"Hmm...you mentioned you were looking for an item called a Chaos Emerald that emmits a lot of energy right?" Optimus Prime asked Green Prime.

"Yes" the hedgehog answered.

"About a day ago Perceptor found a small red gem glowing and our scanners detected energy coming from it" Optimus Prime said.

"Strange...around that time G.I. Joe found a yellow jewel that also gave off energy" Duke said to Optimus Prime.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Optimus Prime said to Duke.

"Yes...we should get security on that yellow jewel G.I. Joe found while the Autobots keep an eye on that gem you mentioned Optimus" Duke said as he alerted G.I. Joe HQ about the jewel.

"Green Prime I think you should come with me to Autobot HQ so you can get a good look at the gem and let us know if it is one of these Chaos Emeralds" Optimus Prime said.

"Sounds good to me" Green Prime said.

"I'll go with Duke to see if the jewel he mentioned was in fact a Chaos Emerald" Green-Z said as he went with Duke.

Meanwhile outside the area the Autobots and G.I. Joe spoke with the Mobians Optimus Prime transformed into a truck and offered to give Green Prime a ride. "Thanks Optimus but I'll follow you, I can run very fast" Green Prime said to Optimus Prime as the Autobot leader rolled out and led the way to Autobot HQ.

Elsewhere Cobra and the Decepticons were arguing over their recent defeat. "Curses! I thought Major Bludd that you said you'd get me that powerful jewel that G.I. Joe found!" Cobra Commander yelled in anger. "It wasn't entirely his fought Cobra Commander, that idiot Starscream ruined everything" Megatron said as he looked down at the human.

"At least the purple and blue jewels we found have proven to be useful" Dr. Mindbender said as he held in his left hand the blue Chaos Emerald that Cobra found.

"Indeed and thankfully Shockwave has the jewel we found on Cybertron where it belongs" Megatron said as he thought about the purple jewel.

"If we can raid Autobot HQ and confirm the location of the jewel that G.I. Joe has then we can create enough Energon to fully rebuild Cybertron and power so many weapons of mass destruction" Dr. Mindbender said.

"I hope Dr. Mindbender that I can see one of these weapons you keep telling me about" Destro said.

Elsewhere Optimus Prime brought Green Prime to Autobot HQ. "Welcome to Autobot HQ, Green the Hedgehog" Optimus Prime said. "Not to bad, all the forest in this area makes me think of old Knothole" Green Prime said.

"...allow me to introduce you to my current team station at Autobot HQ" Optimus Prime said as he brought the Mobian into the giant robot base. "This is our weapons specialist Ironhide" Optimus Prime said as he introduce a big red robot, "our medical expert Ratchet" he said as he introduced a red and white Autobot. He also introduce Jazz, Bumblebee, Warpath, and Perceptor.

"Nice to meet you all...I noticed there was a giant Autobot defending this place outside" Green Prime said.

"That's Omega Supreme, he's the only guy who can take on the Constructicons all by himself" Ironhide said.

"Oh...oh Perceptor do you still have that red gem you guys found?" Green Prime asked.

"Yes and it has an unusual energy unlike anything I've seen in my days, its dangerously powerful and its a good thing I didn't try take any of its energy and turn it into Energon" Perceptor said.

"What do you mean" Optimus Prime asked.

After he asked Perceptor explained in detail what he meant and the Autobot leader knew that wasn't good news at all, to make things worse Blurr dashed in and explained to his fellow Autobots that the Decepticons and Cobra located the jewel that G.I. Joe found and were planning to use just about everything they had to get it.

"That isn't good news at all Blurr...Autobots! Transform and roll out! Make sure the Dinobots and Omega Supreme protect this place" Optimus Prime said as he led his team out, Green Prime used his super speed to easily keep up with the Autobots.

Thankfully Omega Supreme and the Dinobots were able to keep Autobot HQ safe while their comrades went to fight the Decepticons and Cobra. Little did the Autobots or G.I. Joe or even the Zone Cop and his team know a greater force of evil was a foot, and that evil was using the Decepticons and Cobra in order to see its evil schemes through.

One hour ago at a secret G.I. Joe base

"Thank you again Duke for understanding the crisis" Green-Z said to Duke as he walked along a hallway with Duke.

"Don't mention it Green-Z, I owe you one after all for keeping the Cobra forces from that other dimension from getting to here" Duke said to Green-Z.

"For a moment I honestly thought you forgot about me...I'm glad you still remember me" Green-Z said.

"After everything you've done for our dimension I could never forget you Green-Z, I hope that my fellow Joe's can handle taking orders from you" Duke said to Green-Z.

"I know what you mean...given the nature of Cobra and the fact they once again have allied with the Decepticons its only a matter of time before they get to the Yellow Prime Chaos Emerald" Green-Z said as he thought about the fact two of the greatest evil forces of the Cybertron Zone were allied once again which could only mean trouble.

Within seconds after he thought about the fact Cobra and the Decepticons could attack any moment to get their greedy and corrupted hands on the Yellow Prime Chaos Emerald. The alarms went off "Duke! We're under attack!" Lady Jaye yelled over the com system to Duke, Lady Jaye was at the command tower overlooking the fight that just started.

Within minutes Duke and Green-Z ran to the command tower and could oversee the battle that just began, a few watch towers were shot down by Starscream, Cobra jets and other Decepticons that turned into jet fighters. "Lady Jaye! What is going on exactly" Green-Z asked as he looked over the battlefield from the command tower.

"Well the usual everything was quiet and peaceful until Cobra attacked and this time around they've got some friends" Lady Jaye explained as she watched her fellow G.I. Joe troops fight the Cobra ground troops.

"Lady Jaye! This is Shipwreck! We've got bugs out here" Shipwreck yelled over the radio as he fired laser shots at incoming Insecticons.

"I surely hope these guys get wise and leave before we bring in the big guns" Dusty said to Shipwreck as he fired a laser blast.

Just then the Insecticon known as Ransack landed in front of Shipwreck and bit the laser held by the G.I. Joe and ate it "mmm crunchy toys" the Insecticon said as he ate the laser. "Looks like these buggers think our weapons are toys Dusty" Shipwreck said as he ran away from the incoming Insecticons. "Is that so? Well lets show him just what our little toys can do" Dusty said as he took a rocket and fired it at Ransack, the Insecticon was hit badly and his cries made his fellow Insecticons on the battlefield come to his aid. "You know what Shipwreck...I think we just kicked the hornet's nest" Dusty said as the Insecticons were closing in on them, but then Blurr came in just the knick of time to save the G.I. Joe's.

"Blurr?" Shipwreck said.

"Yes it is me Autobot Blurr, we Autobots got the distress call from the command tower that Cobra and the Decepticons were attacking your base so we rushed over as many of our forces as we could" Blurr said at his super fast talking pace to Shipwreck.

"You guys look like you could use a hand or two" Bluestreak said as he rolled into the fight and then transformed into his robot mode.

"Bluestreak! Boy are we glad to see you and the Autobots" Dusty said.

"Good thing I was in the area" Mirage said as he appeared out of thin air or so it seemed due to his camouflage abilities.

"Sorry we're late" Outback said as he rolled into the scene.

"Good thing we made it in time for the fight" Sideswipe and his brother Sunstreaker said as they rolled into the area and transformed into robot mode.

"Good to see some Autobots here, I'll call Lady Jaye and let her know we've got back up" Shipwreck said to the Autobots as he called Lady Jaye over the radio to inform her about the good news. Shortly after that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker took down Shrapnel, Bombshell, Kickback and Ransack though they need some help from Mirage.

"Now that those bugs are down lets teach some manners to Cobra and the rest of the Decepticons" Bluestreak said as he led the charge of Autobots against the evil Cobra troops.

"Bluestreak it looks like we've got company!" Flint the field commander of the G.I. Joe forces at the base yelled as he pointed at the skies filled with Cobra jets led by Starscream and Cobra Commander, other Decepticon jets flew into the area to shooting down G.I. Joe tanks and other vehicles.

Just then Powerglide flew into the scene and gunned down a half dozen Cobra jets, Green-Z was keeping a look out at the command tower and asked Lady Jaye to inform him of what Decepticon forces were out on the battlefield. "Flint! Shipwreck! Dusty! Can you guys get a closer look at what forces the Decepticons are throwing at us?" Lady Jaye said over the radio. "Well Lady Jaye we've taken care of the Insecticons in the area, Starscream is leading the fight with Cobra Commander in his cockpit...it looks like the air forces of the Deceticons have Thundercracker, Skywarp, Sunstorm, Dirge, Ramjet, and Thrust...what can you see from the commander tower Lady Jaye" Flint said as he recalled quickly the Decepticons he saw in the battlefield.

"Well...it looks like the Combaticons have just joined the fight for Cobra's sake...I don't see Swindle among them though" Lady Jaye said as she saw the Decepticon forces moving in.

"That's not good news at all...if we hope to win this fight we'll need reinforcements" Flint yelled over the radio.

"I'll try to call as many G.I. Joes as I can from the command tower Flint! I suggest you send Blurr to try and get more Autobots to back us up" Lady Jaye said as she began to send messages out to other G.I. Joe bases.

"You guys look like you could use a helping hand" Blaster said as he walked into the command tower. "Blaster! Good to see you, we need you to call for more Autobot support right away its critical that Cobra and the Decepticons don't break into this base!" Duke said. "I'm already sending word for help Duke" Blaster said as he transformed into his radio mode and plugged into the communications systems of the base and sent out messages for reinforcements at the G.I. Joe base being raided by Cobra and the Decepticons.

On the road to the G.I. Joe base present!

"Man this little hedgehog can run fast, about as fast as Blurr" Bumblebee said as he drove on.

"Autobots! We're here" Optimus Prime said as he transformed into his robot mode, his Autobot team followed and got ready to fight, already they saw many of their comrades fighting Decepticons and shooting down Cobra vehicles.

"Optimus I'll see what me and Nicolas can do, I just got a message from an Autobot called Blaster that I'm needed at the command tower of the G.I. Joe base" Green Prime said as he looked up to the giant robot.

Soon Green Prime ran up to the command tower and was informed quickly on what was going on "Green-Z if the Yellow Prime Chaos Emerald is in this base why didn't you go after it?" Green Prime asked his Zone Cop counterpart.

"I'm trying to figure out their plan...I've been fighting and watching them for the past hour and noticed the Constructicons, Soundwave and his Mini-Cons and Megatron aren't here which can mean only one thing..." Green-Z said as he quickly realized the plan Cobra and the Decepticons had, the look on his face was all Duke needed to see to known what he was thinking.

"All forces the base has been invaded! All troops to the chamber the jewel is in ASAP!" Duke yelled as he led the hedgehogs and Nicolas and Blaster to the chamber, and surely within seconds the Constructicons along with Megatron, Soundwave, Destro and Cobra drills and troops were in the base.

"This is bad very bad" Blaster said.

"Surrender the jewel and we'll spare your lives" Soundwave said as he pointed his blaster at Blaster.

"So you're Megatron the leader of the Decepticons" Green Prime said.

"I see that my fame is well known, yet I have no idea who or what you are little green boy" Megatron said as he looked down at the Mobian.

"I'm Green the Hedgehog, and I suggest you leave the Chaos Emerald right where it is Megatron. You have no idea at all how dangerous the Chaos Emeralds can be to people like you" Green Prime said.

"You dare threaten me little pest?! I am Megatron leader of the Decepticons and I take orders from no one. Besides you're outnumbered and outgunned" Megatron said with a sinister grin, and with that the Constructicons began to merge together to become Devastator.

"Okay...that's new...Blaster what's going on!?" Green Prime asked the Autobot.

"The Constructicons merged together to make Devastator one of the most powerful Decepticons in existence" Blaster said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"I suggest that you all run like cowards before we all start shooting" a Cobra troop said as he and the other Cobra troops were ready to fire their lasers at the G.I. Joe forces.

"I hate to say it but I think we should listen to them since they have Devastator" Green Prime said with a small bit of fear in his voice at seeing such a massive robot.

"Yo Joe!" a G.I. Joe force yelled as they came into the chamber and began firing at the Cobra forces.

"Soundwave get that gem the creature called a Chaos Emerald quickly!" Megatron ordered.

"Laserbeak! Recover the Chaos Emerald" Soundwave said as he pushed a button and a cassette tape went flying out of his chest and it turned into a robot bird that swooped in and got the Yellow Prime Chaos Emerald.

"No! They got the Chaos Emerald!" Green Prime yelled.

"Decepticons retreat! We've got what we came for" Megatron ordered as his men pulled out alongside the Cobra forces.

"I suggest we leave G.I. Joe a little parting gift before we go Devastator" Destro said to the giant Decepticon, and with that the giant collapsed the entire chamber and made the base unstable and ready to fall apart within minutes.

Outside Starscream and Cobra Commander were being overwhelmed by the Autobot forces and G.I. Joe reinforcements that seemed to come from every angle. "It looks like some good news has come Cobra Commander, Megatron and his team got the yellow jewel" Starscream said to Cobra Commander.

"Excellent, its time for our forces to fall back to our hidden bases, Cobra retreat! Retreat!" Cobra Commander yelled to his forces, and with that Cobra's remaining forces retreated along with the Decepticons, the injured Decepticons were taken out of the battlefield.

"Yeah! We've got them on the run!" Hound yelled out as the Autobots and G.I. Joe cheered for what appeared to be a victory.

"Something's not right...Autobots! Get into the base and hurry!" Optimus Prime yelled as he realized Cobra and the Decepticons true target was inside the base and that the forces G.I. Joe and the Autobots were fighting was nothing more then a diversion to keep everyone away from the true target.

"What's going on Optimus?" Cliffjumper asked as he ran alongside Optimus Prime.

"I think Cobra and the Decepticons were drilling underneath the base this whole time while we were fighting their forces outside!" Optimus Prime said.

Within minutes the Autobots and G.I. Joe forces got word from Blaster what happened and they had to act quickly to get everyone safely out, the plan worked out and while everyone was evacuating Green Prime went through out the base with Nicolas to save what information they could. While getting information they rescued a few G.I. Joe troops and personal who were trapped in rooms and got hurt badly by falling pipes and other pieces of the base.

Once everything was taken care of the base exploded and fell to the ground with only a few tower left, Kup and his team made up of Hoist, Grapple, Hauler and Erector talked with Duke, Flint and Lady Jaye over the damages done to what was left of the base and Kup and his team agreed to rebuild the G.I. Joe base best they could.

"That was quite a terrible fight...to think that the Constructicons can turn into a gigantic robot..." Green Prime said as he looked over the new data he got on the Decepticons.

"Yeah...just be thankful Bruticus wasn't in this fight" Cliffjumper said.

"Bruticus?" Green Prime said.

"When the Combaticons merge together they become a giant robot more powerful then Devastator known as Bruticus" Perceptor explained.

"Whoa...any other kind of Decepticon threat I should know about" Green Prime asked.

"The only one I can think of right now is the triple-changers such as Astrotrain" Green-Z said.

"I take it he can turn into two vehicles?" Green Prime asked Green-Z.

"Exactly" the Mobian answered.

"Well one things for sure now that Cobra and the Decepticons have a Yellow Prime Chaos Emerald there's no telling what they'll do" Green Prime said.

"Maybe if we can locate one of their bases I can hack into their date nets and figure out what their planning" Nicolas said as he thought up a plan.

"Sounds like you've got a plan little guy" Ironhide said to the small machine.

"I do but it'll only work if we do exactly as I say" Nicolas said as he began to explain his plan though he was careful to make sure only the Autobots, G.I. Joe and his friends could hear it because he knew of the danger of Soundwave and his spies.

Elsewhere on the planet Cybertron

"It looks like our greatest weapon is almost complete Dr. Mindbender" Cobra Commander said as he looked at the gigantic robot that would soon be ready to fight for Cobra.

"Yes this nasty little toy I gave you all the blueprints for will work like a charm" a man said as he stood taller then Cobra Commander.

"Oh its you Dr. Nega was it?" Cobra Commander asked the big man.

"Yes of great Cobra Commander, soon this machine of your's will be ready all it needs now is the Chaos Emerald that the Autobots have along with that green hedgehog known as Green the Hedgehog or Green Prime" Dr. Nega said with his sinister and untrustworthy grin which easily deceived Cobra and the Decepticons.

"To think the ultimate weapon to finally destroy the Autobots is almost complete, with this new robot on our side nothing will stop us" Megatron said as he looked at the giant robot.

"To think this lovely creation is but half the size of one of the moons of Cybertron" Baroness said as she looked at the giant robot.

"Don't forget your end of our agreement Megatron, once the Autobots are destroyed I get the Earth!" Cobra Commander said as he reminded Megatron.

"But of course Cobra Commander" Megatron said to the leader of Cobra but under his breath he said "...soon you'll be the one taking orders from me you pathetic excuse for a warlord" and with that Megatron left the scientists to finish work on the new giant robot.

Meanwhile on Earth at one of the oceans of the planet

"One things for sure Seaspray you're awesome" Green Prime said to the Autobot as he rode in the vehicle mode of Seaspray.

"Why thank you little green boy" Seaspray said as he took the small team he was transporting made up of Snake-Eyes, Shipwreck, Scarlett, Green Prime and Nicolas.

Within minutes the group arrived over one of the submerged bases of the Decepticons and as part of Nicolas' plan the group was captured. Once the group was captured Nicolas activated the legs that Green Prime made for him and used them to crawl around the base and get the information he needed and alerted the Autobots and G.I. Joe to the plans that Cobra and the Decepticons had for the Chaos Emeralds and it wasn't good.

"I have to say Soundwave as far as prisons go this bird cage isn't to bad" Green Prime said as he walked around the prison cell he was in.

"I suggest you remain silent until Lord Megatron arrives" Soundwave said.

"I can't help it, I'm from another world and I just want to know a lot about the Transformers...I noticed on the battlefield you acted very loyal to Megatron" Green Prime said.

"Lord Megatron is the true ruler of Cybertron and I follow him until the end" Soundwave said.

"I commend you greatly for your loyalty to Megatron, but don't you realize that the Chaos Emeralds are dangerous to beings like you?" Green Prime said to the giant robot.

"Silence! The only reason you're still alive is because we need you to give the Chaos Emeralds the power they need, if not for Dr. Nega's requests and planning I'd have gladly blasted you or crushed you by now" Starscream said to Green Prime as he rattled the bird cage.

"And I decided to keep the G.I. Joes and Autobot we captured for other reasons" Cobra Commander said as he walked in, he was wearing a silk like mask over his face.

"Nice to see you again Cobra Commander...I show let you all know the reason why the Chaos Emeralds are dangerous is because their tearing your entire dimension apart slowly, in about a year at the longest your worlds will be nothing and everything living will be gone and I don't want that to happen even to beings and people as vile and nasty as the likes of the Decepticons and Cobra" Green Prime explained.

"You're as ruthless and reckless as Dr. Nega said you were Green the Hedgehog" Cobra Commander said.

"Who is Dr. Nega exactly?" Green Prime asked.

"He's a scientist from another dimension, he told us all about the power of the Chaos Emeralds and how to use them as a power source. He also told us you have a special connection of some kind with the gems and that we need you to make the ultimate weapon of Cobra and the Decepticons complete" Cobra Commander explained.

"Taking advice from a scientist like Dr. Nega sounds like it'll have a negative backlash" Green Prime said as he was trying to keep his cool.

"I guess you're as mouthy as the good doctor said, soon rodent you'll be part of something greater" Cobra Commander said as he walked away.

Within the hour G.I. Joe sent in armed forces to save their team mates imprisoned at the Decepticon base, Ultra Magnus led half of the assault and was able to free the prisoners but they were to late to rescue Green Prime who was taken all the way to Cybertron. Cobra within the hour sent a message to G.I. Joe telling them to let the Autobots know if they ever wanted to see the green hedgehog again they'd have to give their Chaos Emerald to the Decepticons. Optimus Prime knew that something was wrong because Green Prime wasn't meant to be taken to Cybertron but thankfully faithful Nicolas came up with a plan that needed the help of Cosmos.

"Amazing technology...I never thought I'd be amazed to see a robotic world...mostly because a mad man from my world is trying to turn all living things into machines or a form of energy" Green Prime said as he was strapped to the giant war machine that would need but one more Chaos Emerald to power it.

"Yes Cybertron is a beautiful world, sadly it is dying and needs a large amount of Energon to fully repair it" Megatron said to his prisoner.

"It looks like the Autobots are coming" Green Prime said as he saw Cosmos being escorted by the Aerialbots.

"I hope those fools realize by giving us the Chaos Emerald they'll ensure their own demise ehahahaha" Megatron said with an evil laugh.

"Alright Megatron you win, I've got the Chaos Emerald right here now hand over Green Prime" Cosmos said as he held the Red Prime Chaos Emerald.

"You Autobots are so foolish" Starscream said as he swooped in and took the Red Prime Chaos Emerald which Laserbeak then took from him.

"Lord Megatron, the final Chaos Emerald is all your's" Soundwave said as he bowed to Megatron and handed over the Red Prime Chaos Emerald.

"Nice work Soundwave, now Dr. Mindbender if you'd be so be so kind as to put the jewel in place" Megatron said as he handed the Red Prime Chaos Emerald down to Dr. Mindbender.

"Soon our ultimate weapon will be ready" Brawl said as he looked at the Chaos Emeralds powering up the new robot that came to life, once it was online it threw Green Prime down at the ground and flew a few miles into the sky but its voice was heard.

"I am Nega-Tron, I am the greatest creation of Dr. Nega of the Nega Empire" Nega-Tron said as he began to speak "I may have been built using parts from Transformers and from Earth technology but my loyalties were programmed for only Dr. Nega himself" Nega-Tron said as he spoke.

"What?! You're a Decepticon! You were made by the hands of us and of Cobra! How can you serve Dr. Nega?! And what did he program you for?!" Megatron yelled in anger.

"I was programmed to destroy all of this dimension! Using the power of the Chaos Emeralds from the Mobius Prime Zone I shall make this Zone collapse in upon itself and from its remains the Nega Empire will be created for my master! And with this being but the first of the dimensions claimed by the Nega Empire we shall expand to all other Zones until the Nega Empire rules all of creation in the Multiverse!" Nega-Tron explained as he looked around "I shall start my mission with the destruction of Earth, its system and then Cybertron and its star system!" Nega-Tron said as the symbols of Cobra and the Decepticons melted and the symbol of the Nega Empire appeared on it though it strongly resembled the symbol of the Eggman Empire.

"How can this be!?" Megatron yelled.

"I warn you Decepticons and Cobra about the Chaos Emeralds and now you'll pay the price by having to help the Autobots and G.I. Joe destroy Nega-Tron" Green Prime said as he walked over to Cosmos.

"Us help you?" Megatron said in a questioning manner.

"Unless you want to be destroyed and no longer have your goal of taking over your world I suggest you Decepticons and Cobras follow me" Green Prime said as he boarded Cosmos and found his friend Nicolas with Cosmos.

Later on with great speed the Autobots, Decepticons, G.I. Joe and Cobra forces all gathered in one place as Green Prime explained to them what was going on once he was done explaining he gave a small speech on why all their forces should work together. "I understand why none of you Autobots or G.I. Joe forces would work with the Decepticons or Cobra, but we're talking about a force that wants to destroy all of your reality and everything in it living or dead...if we don't for this hour put aside our pity differences and feelings then all will be lost for not just your dimension and everything in it but many others. I say that we all band together this once in order to destroy Nega-Tron...now whose with me!" Green Prime said in his speech.

"For as long as I can remember Megatron you've always been willing to do anything to destroy my people" Optimus Prime said.

"...yes...but just this once...and only because of the fact this evil plans to destroy Cybertron...I promise to work with you Autobots until this threat is gone and I promise not to turn on you until after this is over" Megatron said as he shook hands with Optimus Prime.

"Ever since the day Cobra came from the ashes you've been doing nothing but trying to conquer the world..." Hawk the leader of G.I. Joe said to Cobra Commander.

"And you've always been there to stop us, since the world I plan to rule is the first target of this monster I'll except whatever help I can get to defend my world ehehahaha" Cobra Commander said with a laugh as he shook hands with Hawk.

"Alright then people...Nicolas has been able to scan the weak spots on Nega-Tron and now is the time for us all to act" Green-Z said as Nega-Tron was nearing earth. As everyone saw the evil force heading for earth each faction gave their own war cry as they moved out.

"Autobots...roll out!" Optimus Prime yelled out.

"Decepticons attack!" Megatron yelled out.

"Yo Joe!" the G.I. Joe forces yelled out as they move out.

"Cobra!" the Cobra forces yelled out as they move out.

"As Sonic or Princess Sally would say...lets do it to it!" Green the Hedgehog Prime yelled out as he pointed towards the area Nega-Tron intended to land at.

And so the united armies and factions made their way to where Nega-Tron would try to land and began to fire at him "their all weaklings and annoying" Nega-Tron said as he fired a shot down at a group of Transformers.

"Optimus I'll need Cosmos and the Aerialbots to get me closer to Nega-Tron" Green Prime asked the Autobot leader.

"Sure but please keep them safe" Optimus Prime said.

The Aerialbots which were Silverbolt, Air Raid, Fireflight, Skydive and Slingshot followed Green Prime's orders and helped him get close to the chamber where the Red, Purple, Yellow and Blue Prime Chaos Emeralds were kept in Nega-Tron's system. At first when he landed in the place with Cosmos it seemed like the defense network of Nega-Tron would make minced meat of Green Prime but then out of the blue the Dinobots appeared.

"Me Grimlock hate Nega-Tron, me destroy Nega-Tron because Nega-Tron hurt Grimlock's friends" Grimlock said as he transformed into his T-Rex form, the other Dinobots which are Slag the Triceratops, Sludge the Brontosaurus, Snarl the Stegosaurus and Swoop the Pteranodon helped defend Green Prime the friend of Grimlock best they could as he fought his way to the Prime Chaos Emeralds.

"You look like you could use a hand Green" Superion said as he smashed a few of the defense systems in Nega-Tron.

"Thanks Superion...I hope my control over the Chaos Emeralds will give me the power I need to stop Nega-Tron" Green Prime said as he reached out and touched the Prime Chaos Emeralds. As soon as he did his eyes glowed completely silver and he said "my true power is only to be used when all seven of a worlds Chaos Emeralds come together...or if a great crisis threatens all" Green Prime said as he easily ripped the Prime Chaos Emeralds out of Nega-Tron, he then activated the self destruct systems of Nega-Tron once he got the gigantic terror to leave Earth's solar system.

With Nega-Tron's body collapsing while Green Prime was inside of the titan, he saw Cosmos injured and with Nicolas' help he was able to fix up Cosmos and Superion helped get the Dinobots out of Nega-Tron. With the heroes escaping the doomed war machine just in time they watched as Nega-Tron exploded and there was nothing left of the once terrible creature that's existence meant the end of everything if it was allowed to live.

Back on earth all four factions cheered for Green Prime for his heroics, if not for the little hedgehog who stood just a little over 3 feet tall the entire dimension of the Cybertron Zone could've been destroyed. Once everyone was done cheering Cobra decided to fall back and give G.I. Joe a ten day head start in trying to get ready for the next fight, as for the Decepticons they fled back to Cybertron to make sure it stayed under their control.

Before Green Prime left the Cybertron Zone he made sure to give Green-Z the Prime Chaos Emeralds which were sent back to Mobius Prime, Green Prime got to spend sometime with Beachcomber and Perceptor and enjoyed talking with them because they reminded him of his home he needs to get back to once the Multiverse is saved.

"Grimlock will miss his little friend" Grimlock said to Green Prime as the hedgehog said goodbye to the G.I. Joe troops and the Autobots. The Dinobots seemed like they would miss Green Prime the most since Grimlock likes Green Prime and thinks of him as a friend, once all goodbyes were done Green-Z opened a portal back to the Cosmic Interstate and made sure Green Prime and Nicolas followed him.

"Oh Green-Z I almost forgot to mention to you that Nega-Tron was programmed by a mad man from another Zone called Dr. Nega...does his name ring any bells?" Green Prime asked his Zone Cop counterpart.

"Dr. Nega!...I've heard word of Dr. Eggman Nega leaving his Zone before but...could he be the one behind this?" Green-Z said as he was baffled upon hearing this news.

"Should we get going?" Green Prime said.

"Oh yeah let's get going...we have a lot of Zones to cover within just one day though once we get the last four effect Zones we can take our time" Green-Z said as he led the way to the next group of Zones which he knew he and his team would have to rush in and out of in order to make it in time.

Elsewhere in the Multiverse "curses! Nega-Tron would've gotten my plans to go perfectly! If only they didn't find the Cybertron Zone...oh well back to my drawing board and I'll be sure to leave a little something in a few more Zones my plans which will need the Sol Emeralds will be complete" Dr. Eggman Nega said to himself as he got to work on dropping a few Prime Chaos Emeralds into a few more Zones to buy himself more time as he worked on his evil plans.


	15. Phase 15

Phase 15

Far to many Zones and a sense of something weird

Author's Note: due to the fact a big part of this chapter contains characters from a series not allowed on you'll have to go to WattPad and look up my account there called MetalNazo12 in order to see how this chapter ends.

Green-Z was shocked when he looked at his radar and discovered that more Zones all of a sudden had Prime Chaos Emeralds in them. He knew this meant there was very little time left because the way he saw it he and Green Prime and Nicolas had to finish six Zones in one day before the worse came to past.

Green-Z knew this wasn't what he planned and that Green Prime wouldn't get a moment to rest but it had to be done for the sake of reality. The trio first went to a Zone, Green-Z called the Darkstalkers Zone where the group encountered the champion of the Zone Morrigan Aensland and an ally of her's named Lilith. Once they got the Green, Purple and Red Prime Chaos Emeralds from the Darkstalkers Zone they left though Green Prime wanted to know more about the two beings he met.

The next Zone they went to was known as Earth 20XX where they found a Blue and Green Prime Chaos Emerald, they met a boy about 12 years old who was a Cyborg known as Raptorman but his real name was Patch. From what little time Green-Z and his team spent in that Zone, Green Prime learned about Raptorman's ability to control reptiles and learned that Raptorman is a Robot Master and that he battled the evil Dr. Willy alongside Mega Man and other Robot Masters.

The next Zone the heroes went to after they left the Earth 20XX Zone was the Marvel Zone where the group encounter a ton of heroes and three big groups of heroes known as the Fantastic Four, the Avengers and the X-Men.

After the Zone Cop and his team recovered the Green Prime Chaos Emerald from the Zone, they double timed it to a Zone known as the N. Sanity Zone and they landed right on an island known as N. Sanity Island. On the island the group met Crash Bandicoot and his sister Coco Bandicoot, with their help the group was able to locate the Yellow Prime Chaos Emerald and stopped Doctor Neo Cortex from getting his hands on it, Green Prime really wanted to come back to this Zone once the whole Multiverse crisis was over but he knew there was no time to rest right now.

The next Zone they headed to was known as the Dragon Realm Zone where they met a little dragon named Spyro who helped them recover a Green, Red, Yellow, Blue, Purple and White Prime Chaos Emerald and thanks to the fact Spyro mistook them for being common gems they found them easily.

Green-Z knew he took Green Prime into a lot of Zones for one day but he was hoping his partner was up for one more Zone to jump into before they set off for the next few Zones at a careful and slow pace.


	16. Phase 16

Phase 16

Hanna and Barbera

The Cosmic Interstate connects many worlds together, many of these worlds are alternate versions of a Prime Zone while others are completely different from the Prime Zones that are the center of the universes within the greater Multiverse and there are even many Multiverse out there so many it is overwhelming.

The Multiverses are watched everyday by powerful and great fighters that defend justice, peace and freedom on a universal scale, the largest of these forces are the Zone Cops of the No Zone which is an alternate version of the Mobius Prime Zone. Some Zone Cops are so powerful and highly skilled they stand within the elite ranks of the Zone Cops and are sent out to missions that could mean the end of one if not many Zones or dimensions within the Multiverse. One such elite Zone Cop is Green-Z the mysterious Zone Cop counterpart of Green the Hedgehog from the Mobius Prime Zone, among the many mysteries of this elite Zone Cop is the fact his name doesn't start with a Z in place of the first letter of his name which should be Zreen but yet his name is simply Green-Z.

"Green...I've noticed that for the past two weeks now you've been pushing yourself hard" Green-Z said to Green Prime as they sat on one of the roads of the Cosmic Interstate.

"...so you notice? Yeah I've been pushing myself hard but its because I grasp the fact if we fail then it could mean the end of countless lives...plus the fact I just feel the urge to push myself...and I figure the sooner we get this all done the sooner we can all go home" Green Prime said as he thought about it.

"Well starting today...we can take our time within reason, the next Zone we're heading for is more or less laid back next to most of the Zones we've been to and we can take time to rest in the Zone as we look for the Prime Chaos Emerald" Green-Z said to Green Prime as he looked into the distance of the Cosmic Interstate at the next Zone his small team was heading for, on the Cosmic Interstate all Zones appear as giant glowing spheres that vary in size. As for the space between the void where the roads don't touch these areas change in looks each time a person enters the Cosmic Interstate.

Most of the time it looks like a starry night sky while other times it looks like a nice sunny day, once the group was done resting they headed for the next Zone which Green-Z called the Hanna Barbera Prime Zone. "What should I expect from this Zone?" Green Prime said.

"Well for one expect wacky stuff much like what you'd expect from Verti-Cal and Horizont-Al but at a lesser degree if that makes any sense" Green-Z said as they landed on top of a building that appeared to be floating.

"Actually that does make sense to me...but wow...look at that! We're in a floating city" Green Prime said as he looked out at the floating metropolis.

"Since we're in a dangerous area of this Zone I'll need to give you some anti-gravity gear in order to keep you from falling" Green-Z said as he used his suits flight systems to keep him from falling.

"Um...I hope that's soon" Green Prime said as he was starting to slip.

"Don't worry Green, I've got you covered" Nicolas said as he activated his Power Ring Matrix and used the Flight Matrix.

"Thanks Nicolas, you're a life saver" Green Prime said as the power of the handheld A.I was keeping Green Prime from slipping and also allowed him to fly.

"Until I get my gear out for you that'll do, we should get to some ground" Green-Z said as he flew the group down to what appeared to be a giant hotel, within minutes the local authorities began to ask the group questions. Thanks to Green-Z the group was able to make it by the officers and they were allowed to enter the hotel once they confirmed their IDs with the police.

"By the way Green-Z, how is it everytime we meet local authorities you're able to you know...be completely reasonable with them and they just don't ask to much of us?" Green Prime asked the Zone Cop.

"Its because of the fact my uniform and gadgets and badge have a special effect on the minds of locals making it easier for us to get done what needs done. Though it only works on those who are difficult to deal with" Green-Z explained.

"That explains a lot...oh Nicolas have you detected any Prime Chaos Emeralds?" Green Prime asked the A.I friend of his.

"Yes...but...it appears to be but a shard of one and its located here at Skypad Apartments...follow me" Nicolas said as he turned into a toy jet and flew off to lead the group.

The group came to an apartment that was home to a family called The Jetsons, Green Prime pushed a door bell and the door opened and a conveyor belt on the floor brought the group into the Jetsons home. "Hello there" a woman said to the trio.

"Hello Mrs. Jetson" Green Prime said running off of a guess.

"Jane I'm going to walk Astro...what?! Jane who are these guys?" a man said as he walked into the room the group was in.

"Oh where are my manners, I'm Green Hedgehog and this is well an alternate version of myself called Green-Z and this little guy is my A.I friend Nicolas" Green Prime said as he introduced himself and the group.

"Green Hedgehog? Interesting I don't think I've ever seen an alien hedgehog before" the man said.

"George, where are your manners" Jane said.

"Mom can I get a new pet?" a little boy said as he walked into the room.

"Mom...who...what?" a teenage girl said as she walked into the room.

"Judy, Elroy we have guests" Jane said to the two kids who were clearly her children.

And so the family introduced themselves to Green-Z and his group and he explained to them the reason why they came to The Jetsons' apartment. Nicolas further explained and George Jetson understood how dangerous the Prime Chaos Emeralds were if they stayed in the dimension The Jetsons called home, Nicolas was able to get a better lock on the remaining shards locations when Green Prime plugged the first shard Judy had into Nicolas. The A.I was able to use his advanced technology to confirm the other shards were located in the present and prehistoric past of the Zone, which meant the group actually landed in the future of the Zone and needed to travel back to the present and the past in order to get all of the Prime Chaos Emerald Shards and it appeared the first shard belonged to a Blue Prime Chaos Emerald.

"You need to travel back in time to find the rest of these Prime Chaos Emeralds you spoke of?" George Jetson asked the group from another Zone.

"According to my scans Mr. Jetson yes" Nicolas said.

"Hmm...Mr. J why don't you use your new time machine to help the hedgehogs and their A.I out?" Rosy the robot maid asked her master.

"That's a great idea Rosy, since the last time I went on a time traveling adventure I got a better time machine. Being vice president of the company I work for and all has help us out" George said as he remembered his new time machine.

"I guess in this Zone time travel is more common then in my Zone?" Green Prime said to himself as he followed George around his apartment.

Rosy packed some traveling supplies and gear for George as he got ready to help out Green-Z and his group in order to get them to the Prime Chaos Emerald Shards. The group got to the time machine and Nicolas was plugged into the machine in order to send the group to the points in time where the Prime Chaos Emerald Shards were located, most of the shards were located in the mid to late 20th century which would make traveling from one point in time to another easy on the group.

Nicolas activated the time machine and the group ended up on what appeared to be a farm in the west, the group looked out and saw what looked like a blue humanoid dog who ware a hat and bow tie and he reminded Green Prime of his people the Mobians. "Well howdy y'all" the dog said.

"Hi Huckleberry Hound" George said to the dog.

"Mmm...oh why hi there George Jetson, its been a long time since we last talked" Huckleberry Hound said with a grin on his face.

"You two know each other?" Green Prime asked George.

"We met on one of my time traveling adventures" George said.

"That we did George, so what brings y'all here to my farm?" Huckleberry Hound asked George.

"Huck have you recently found a small shard of a jewel colored blue?" George asked Huckleberry Hound.

"Why yes I did it was about a week ago, I decided to keep it because its blue and blue is my favorite color" Huckleberry Hound said.

"I hate to ask this but can we please have the blue jewel shard?" George asked Huck.

"Before I get think'en of doing anything like that could you tell me why you need it George?" Huckleberry Hound asked.

"Well Huckleberry Hound its because the shard has power that could destroy the world...these two um...hedgehogs I met explained to me that a jewel called a Chaos Emerald shattered into shards and is scattered across time on our world and it has the power to end the world if we don't connect the shards back to each other" George Jetson explained.

"Why that sounds might awful, I'd hate to see something happen to our world especially my farm...tell y'all what I'm going to talk with my wife and kids about this and if everything goes alright I'll give you the shard and I might help you out on your guest" Huckleberry Hound said as he thought for a moment, once he was done talking he went back into his house and spoke with his family and returned within something behind him "I think this here jewel shard belongs to that there Chaos Emerald you spoke of George" Huckleberry Hound said with a smile as he gave the group the Blue Prime Chaos Emerald Shard.

"Thanks Huckleberry Hound, with these two shards we should be able to find the others soon enough" Green Prime said.

Once the group introduced themselves to Huckleberry Hound, the group agreed to stick together as they went across the globe of the alternate earth of the Hanna Barbera Zone. The group then moved on using the time machine which turned into a car to travel across the roads, the group followed the map Nicolas had until it led them to a camp site that was home to two wolves, one was a tall humanoid wolf wearing a purple had and a white collar and a green bow tie. The other wolf was also humanoid but short and he ware a red hat, a dark green shirt and a black vest.

"Huckleberry Hound my old friend what brings you and your friends here?" the tall wolf asked.

"Howdy Hokey Wolf and Ding-a-Ling Wolf, we're here looking for a jewel shard that should be blue" Huckleberry Hound said.

"Hmm...and what pray tell do you need said jewel shard for if we happen to have one?" Hokey asked his old friend.

"Well Mr. Wolf its like this..." Green Prime said as he jumped out of the time machine and looked up at the tall wolf, looking at Hokey and Ding-a-Ling reminded Green Prime of his adopted family in the Wolf Pack on Mobius Prime which made him pause for a moment as he felt both nostalgic and home sick "...we...that is you see...there's a dangerous series of jewels called the Chaos Emeralds that are powerful and one of them was broken into shards and if we don't get all of the shards back together then your world could be destroyed" Green Prime explained to the wolves.

"Oh my Hokey...that sounds awful...maybe we should give them that shard we found?" Ding-a-Ling said to Hokey as they turned their backs to talk in private.

"That we should Ding-a-Ling that we should, but I um wonder how much these hedgehogs would pay us to get a shard as powerful and dangerous as the one they speak of?" Hokey said as he turned and looked to the hedgehogs.

"If its money you want in exchange for the shard you can have it" Green-Z said as he took out a bag of gold and a few diamonds and gave them to Hokey Wolf in exchange for the Blue Prime Chaos Emerald Shard.

"Why thanks sir...oh wow look at this Ding-a-Ling we're rich" Hokey said as he looked at one of the diamonds while giving shard to the hedgehogs.

"Well now that we've got three shards I need to try and see if I can put them back together into one Chaos Emerald..." Green Prime said as he tried but he could tell all shards were needed for his plan to work.

"Since we'll need all shards we should get going and fast" Green-Z said as he and the group got back into the time machine.

"Wait kind sir" Hokey said.

"What is it now?" Green-Z asked the wolf.

"Well you gave me more then enough for the Chaos Emerald shard but for this little extra you'll clearly need our services and I can tell you a good friend of mine called Quick Draw McGraw recently captured bandits who had some of these Chaos Emerald Shards and my friend Snagglepuss also found a few of these shards and gave one of them to me and likely gave them to the rest of our friends" Hokey said as he and Ding-a-Ling stood next to the time machine.

"That information is very useful actually, Hokey, Ding-a-Ling you two can hop in with us" Green Prime said with a grin, and with that two more members joined the group as they went to an old town in the west.

The group went on to an old town and met sheriff a horse wearing a red had named Quick Draw McGraw and his deputy a donkey wearing a sombrero named Baba Looey, the group also met up with Snagglepuss. Once the group acquired Blue Prime Chaos Emerald Shards from the trio Snagglepuss explained whom he gave the shards to and had an idea on where to generally find the people and along with Quick Draw and Baba Looey he joined the group, the first person the group found was Magilla Gorilla who gladly gave them his shard and joined the group. The group moved on and met Peter Potamus and his sidekick So-So the monkey, once the two gave their shard to the group they also joined in on the adventure and their travels took them to meet Touché Turtle and Dum Dum the dog who gave their shard to the group and joined up.

The group traveled on to a city and met up with a dog named Augie Doggie and his father Doggie Daddy, the group also met Wally Gator at a local zoo who wanted to join the group for the sake of adventure but the zoo keeper was about to stop him before Green-Z showed various papers that gave him the right to have Wally Gator travel with him.

The group while in the city met a group of cats led by Top Cat "why hello there strangers, what brings you to our neighborhood?" Top Cat asked the large group.

"Well sir we're looking for jewel shards that look like this" Green Prime said to Top Cat.

"Oh really, and just what do you plan to do with all these pretty and no doubt expensive jewel shards?" Top Cat asked Green Prime.

"Well in short the jewel shards could destroy the world unless we can gather them all together to complete the Chaos Emerald from my world" Green Prime said in short, spending the past two weeks traveling and meet people and explaining his story to them seemed rather cool and he never got tired of explaining it.

"Hmm...hold on while I talk with my boys" Top Cat said as he had a private chat with his gang, as they were talking a police officer by the name of Officer Dibble attempted to arrest Top Cat because he heard word Top Cat tried to steal a diamond. However the claim was fake which Green and his group discovered within a week and they were able to keep Top Cat out of prison and to show his appreciation gave the Chaos Emerald Shard to Green Prime and his gang agreed to help out however they could.

Within a day Top Cat's gang got word they heard a purple jewel was hidden somewhere in Jellystone National Park, the group led by Green Prime moved out to Jellystone and once they got there they met Ranger Smith who told them that his friends Yogi Bear and Boo Boo found a purple jewel and once Green Prime gave Ranger Smith his story the group and Ranger Smith moved into the park and found Yogi and Boo Boo who gave the Purple Prime Chaos Emerald to Green Prime upon hearing his story and with permission from Ranger Smith they were able to join the big group as they moved out.

As the group moved out they went looking for the next shard but were captured by the villain Yellow Pinkie who was a fat human and intended to use the Chaos Emerald Shards to power weapons so he could take over the world. He was close to getting a shard from Green Prime but the hedgehog went into action and shortly a squirrel named Secret Squirrel and his sidekick Morocco Mole, after Yellow Pinkie was captured Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole talked with the group about why Yellow Pinkie captured them and they explained why and after hearing this the two spies talked with their boss who gave them a mission to locate whatever shards remained of the Chaos Emerald.

The group moved on and soon met Atom Ant who informed them a group of criminals found a yellow jewel which gave off great power and it was in fact a Yellow Prime Chaos Emerald, the group alongside Atom Ant broke into the base where the criminals were hiding and with great luck the group found the second to last shard of the Blue Prime Chaos Emerald.

Thanks to the efforts of all of their new friends and allies the Mobians were able to find all but one of the remaining shards to the Blue Prime Chaos Emerald and found two Prime Chaos Emeralds. The last shard was located in the prehistoric past of the Zone and dew to the amount of power needed for such a trip only a few of the allies from the Zone could follow the Mobians and George Jetson, Hokey, Ding-a-Ling, Yogi, Boo Boo, Snagglepuss and Huckleberry Hound were the only ones who wanted to travel into the distant past in order to see what it was like.

Before the group broke up each member was transported back to their home, once that was done the time machine group got ready to head back into the distance past which George Jetson knew very well because of the fact his first time travel sent him into the prehistoric past.

As the group traveled back into the prehistoric past Green Prime asked George Jetson if he had much experience in the time of Dinosaurs and Prehistoric Mammals. George told him that a few years ago in his timeline hid family traveled back into the past and met a stoneage family called The Flintstones, the group within seconds after this small chat arrived in what looked like a stone age city which surprised Green Prime.

The group traveled around and met Fred Flintstone "George Jetson! What are you doing here old friend?" Fred asked George as the group met up with Fred. "Well Fred to try and make a long story short we're looking for a blue jewel shard that has the power to destroy the world if we don't give it to these two hedgehogs" George explained.

"Hedgehogs?! It looks like you went to what century was it where there were a lot of talking animals?" Fred said as he was thinking.

"Sir I'd be happy to answer your question, but we really have to ask for that shard" Hokey said.

"Fred if you don't help us disaster will happen" Ding-a-Ling said.

"Hold on there guys, listen not to long ago I told Wilma I bought her a saphire shard which I actually found while just working..." Fred said.

"That sapphire shard is really a shard of an artifact called a Chaos Emerald which has to be fixed otherwise Fred...well...you know" Green Prime said.

"There would be no more picnic baskets" Yogi said.

"Yogi now isn't the time to think of food" Boo Boo said.

"Alright! Alright! I'll talk to Wilma about it and in the meantime you guys can come stay at my place...after all George and most of you guys are my friends though those hedgehogs and wolves and bears I have concern with" Fred said as he looked at Hokey, Yogi and the Mobians.

And so the group moved to Fred's house and when Wilma asked about the group Fred and George explained and Wilma agreed to give the Blue Prime Chaos Emerald Shard but only after she and Fred got back from a party they were invited to tonight, Fred forgot to call a babysitter but Green Prime volunteered to babysit Fred's daughter but Fred wasn't to sure about that, but George and his friends said they'd keep an eye on Green Prime to make sure he doesn't do anything bad plus Dino was going to stay at the house.

Wilma agreed to the idea and asked Fred to give a detailed list of what Green Prime needs to do for Pebbles. As the hours went by Fred and Wilma left but before they left Fred gave his list to the Mobian and said "Now remember Snagglepuss you're allowed only one hour of TV while we're gone" and with that Fred left and George and his friends watched over Pebbles.

By the time Fred and Wilma came home the house was nice and clean and Pebbles was in bed "you know for stone aged technology this stuff works great" Green Prime said as he was watching the TV.

The next day Green Prime used his Chaos powers to restore the Blue Prime Chaos Emerald slowly but surely together again right before everyone of his friends and allies of this Zone. One Green-Z got the Blue Prime Chaos Emerald he sent it back to Mobius Prime where it would be safe "well I guess we should go now that this adventure is over" Green Prime said as he and the group got onto George Jetson's time machine "wait Mr. Green" Wilma said. "Yes Wilma?" Green Prime asked. "Well for one I wanted to know how old you are" Wilma asked. "I'm 14 years old and soon I'm going to be 15" Green Prime said. "Oh my...well dear for looking after Pebbles you deserve to be rewarded for looking after my little girl" Wilma said.

"Wilma's right, so she and I talked it over and we're inviting you to see a movie with our family tonight for looking after Pebbles" Fred said.

"Well I'd love that Fred, but first we need to get everyone back to their time" Green Prime said.

"Don't y'all worry Fred, Green boy here will be back to see the movies with you in no time" Huckleberry Hound said as he and everyone else waved goodbye.

Within minutes after that everyone was returned to their homes, George made a quick visit back to his timeline and Green Prime danced with the Jetsons for a while before George took him back in time to the Flintstones, Green Prime arrived just in time to meet up with the Flintstones and the Rubbles and their pets and they went out to see a movie titled "The Monster" the family went to the drive-in theater and enjoyed the movie.

Once the movie was done the families and their guest went to eat at drive in restaurant, Fred ordered large ribs which made the car tip over. After dinner the families went back to their homes and Green Prime sang a song about The Flintstones, once he was done singing he watched as Fred got the cat Baby Puss and dropped him out of his hands at the front door. When this happened Baby Puss jumped through the open window and did the same to Fred Flintstone, Fred pounded on the door and yelled Wilma's name, he was so loud that he woke up all of Bedrock.

And with that Green Prime and Green-Z left the Hanna Barbera Zone and they began to travel to the next Zone hoping it would be as easy to get whatever amount of Prime Chaos Emeralds were in the Zone as it was in the Hanna Barbera Zone.


	17. Phase 17

Phase 17

A Time Lord

Green Prime and Green-Z ran along the Cosmic Interstate heading for the next Zone that needed their help, but as they were running about something came out of the blue and crashed on a road. The small group went to the crash site and saw a blue police box, the front door of the police box opened and an old man with white hair came out and said "oh dear, it appears that I've crashed the Tardis..." the old man didn't pay to much attention to the Mobians until Green Prime asked the old man what was going on.

The old man explained to the Mobian his name was The Doctor and that he was flying the Tardis until something hit the Tardis hard, Green Prime offered to help fix the Tardis but The Doctor wasn't to sure about that. However when Green-Z explained to The Doctor what was going on the old man agreed to take the help of the Mobians, Green Prime walked inside the Tardis and was shocked to see that it was bigger on the inside then it was on the outside.

Nicolas was allowed to scan the Tardis for any and all damages and the A.I much to Green Prime's surprise was able to go into action and within minutes fixed the Tardis, The Doctor thanked Green Prime for his help and went back into the Tardis in order to get her running again. Green-Z warned The Doctor about the damage done to the Multiverse and most of the Multiverses and was able to tell The Doctor what he had to do in order to get back to his Multiverse, The Doctor was thankful and with a loud noise from the Tardis he left behind the Mobians so he could return to his home.

Green Prime was excited to learn about the existence of The Doctor and of his people the Time Lords and of a couple other alien races from The Doctor's universe, Green Prime had a funny feeling he'd be seeing The Doctor again after this encounter.


	18. Phase 18

Phase 18

Scooby Doo we need you!

Green-Z was glad to see his Mobius Prime counterpart happy as they traveled between worlds, he knew that if things went as he planned it would only be another half month at the most making it a total of 3 months spent traveling between Zones.

"I hope Green Prime that you'll be ready for the Mystery Prime Zone" Green-Z said to Green Prime as they zoomed into the next Zone, when Green Prime looked around he had a feeling the Zone's time line was somewhere in the late 20th century.

And he was correct because he saw a poster for a movie about Dick Van Dkye, Green Prime studies a lot about the 20th and twenty-first centuries and watched a few old movies from those times that were copies of ancient relics Fang and his friends found long ago.

The small group moved out after Green Prime got a look at the poster and he followed the radar of the Prime Chaos Emerald until it led him to meet a group of teenagers and a talking dog. The teens were a group known as Mystery Inc. and their group worked in solving crimes and other mysteries, Green Prime introduced himself to the group and learned that their names are Scooby-Doo (the talking dog), Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley. "I'm surprised to a point you guys aren't surprised to see me" Green Prime said to the group.

"Well we've seen a lot of stuff in our time as detectives, plus we have a talking dog so you don't surprise us to much" Velma said.

"Like speak for yourself Velma, this little guy scared Scooby and me when he dashed by us before coming back to see us" Shaggy said to Velma.

"By the way, waht's a fast green hedgehog doing around here?" Fred asked Green Prime.

"I'm glad you asked Fred, you see Green-Z, Nicolas and I are from alternate worlds which we call Zones for simplicity. Nicolas and I were recruited by Green-Z to locate all of the missing Chaos Emeralds from my Zone known as Mobius Prime which is a Prime Zone as its name implies which means its a vital Zone. Not to long ago a ton of Chaos Emeralds were scattered across all of the universe and many worlds, however if the Chaos Emeralds remain in worlds they don't belong in especially the one's from my Zone then it could very well mean the end of the worlds their in...which is why we're here. We're looking for the Chaos Emeralds which in spite of their name are colored either red, blue, yellow, green, purple, white and pink" Green Prime explained.

After Mystery Inc. heard this story they talked with each other until they decided to help out Green Prime and locate the Prime Chaos Emeralds in their Zone. Mystery Inc. got into their van the Mystery Machine, within minutes the group located what appeared to be a Yellow Prime Chaos Emerald and after Green-Z got it, it was sent back to Mobius Prime where it would be safe. The group then moved on out to a huge band concert that was having a battle of the bands, the final two bands were Josie and the Pussycats and the Hex Girls.

Once the concert was over Josie and the Pussycats were the winners of a purple gem stone which was really a Prime Chaos Emerald. "Hey guys look who came to the concert" Valerie Brown said as she spotted Scooby-Doo and the Mystery crew. "Hi Valerie Brown, long time no see" Velma said to her old friend.

"Wait you guys know each other?" Green Prime asked the Mystery crew.

"Actually we know both Josie and the Pussycats and the Hex Girls" Daphne said.

"Oh who's your cute little friend" Melody Valentine the blond girl of the Pussycats asked.

"This is our new friend Green the Hedgehog, along with his talking computer Nicolas and Green-Z a cop from another world" Shaggy said.

"Where did these guys come from?" Josie said as she walked up to Green Prime.

"I didn't know this world had half Mobian people in it" Green Prime said with surprise as he looked at the Pussycats' cat outfits.

"Excuse me?" Josie said.

"Well...wait are you three wearing cat costumes?" Green Prime asked the Pussycats.

"Yes" Valerie said.

"Oh sorry...your I mistook your costumes for the real thing, your costumes remind me of a half cat Mobian princess I know" Green Prime said.

Shortly after he said that the Pussycats band manager Alexander Cabot III, along with his sister Alexandra Cabot and her cat Sebastian and roadie called Alan M. Mayberry appeared along with the Hex Girls. The Hex Girls names were Sally McKnight, Dusk and Luna and Green Prime explained his story to the group after they introduced themselves, after they heard his story the Pussycats agreed to give the Purple Prime Chaos Emerald to Green Prime in order to save both his world and their world.

"You know Josie you and your group don't seem to surprised that me and my team are from other worlds" Green Prime said.

"Well between all of our adventures across the globe and the time we spent in outer space doesn't surprise us to much" Josie McCoy said.

"Especially little green men or in this case hedgehogs ehehehe" Melody said, she was clearly trying to make a bad pun.

"Good one...well we'd better get going" Green Prime said to the Mystery crew.

"Wait! Why don't we help you guys out" Josie and Sally asked Green Prime.

"Really?" Green Prime said.

"Sure after all our entire world is at stake and if its gone so are we" Josie said.

"Alright then, we'll met you guys out by the parking lot" Fred said to the Hex Girls and the Pussycats.

After about an hour went by the Hex Girls came ready, but the Pussycats were late, having a bad feeling Green Prime and Nicolas went to check on the Pussycats and much to their surprise the band was captured by SWATbots. "Hey let me go you overgrown bucket of bolts" Alexandra yelled at the SWATbot that captured her, the SWATbots stood at six to six and a half feet tall and were colored either in shades of grey or black. The SWATbots were also as strong as ever being able to easily hold the Pussycats by their wrists, the SWATbots judging by the look of things captured the entire band only moments ago.

"By order of Robotnik you're all under arrest" the head SWATbot in black armor said.

"Oh yeah and who's this Robotnik?! I'd like to give him a piece of my mind" Alexandra barked.

"He is the glorious ruler of Planet Mobius, Dr. Robotnik rules over the planet with all his metallic might and force, we were sent out to look for Chaos Emeralds and ended up in your Zone where we now have a new mission" the head SWATbot said.

"What mission?" Josie asked the tall robot.

"Our new mission is to capture any and all organic life forms such as you and bring them to Robotropolis to be Robotized" the head SWATbot said.

"Oh yeah?! And just what does that mean" Alexandra yelled.

"It means you all will be turned into mindless worker robots to serve his imperial majesty Dr. Robotnik" the SWATbot answer, and with that the group was silent with fear except for Alexandra who kept on yelling and complaining about becoming a robot.

"Boss I think we should Robotize this female first" the SWATbot holding Alexandra suggested.

"Indeed it complains to much and is loud" the head SWATbot said.

"I hate to burst your sockets but you guys aren't going anywhere with my friends" Green Prime said as he went into action and within a minute destroyed the SWATbots and saved the Pussycats.

"Whoa...that's some sonic speed action you've got for a little guy" Alexander said.

"Thanks for saving us Green" Josie said.

"It was nothing Josie, after all that's what friends are for...you guys go meet up with Fred and the group...Nicolas and I will take a few minutes" Green Prime said as he took parts of the destroyed SWATbots and had Nicolas confirm that they were in fact SWATbots.

"There's no mistaking it Green these are Julian's SWATbots" Nicolas said.

"Hmm...I wonder how many SWATbots are out in this place and other Zones...?" Green Prime said to himself as he took a SWATbot head and brought it with him to Green-Z and explained what was going on.

After that the hedgehogs used their super speed to meet up with their new friends and allies and followed Nicolas' map which led the group to meet up with Speed Buggy. The groups explained to Speedy Buggy (or Speedy) and his friends Tinker, Mark and Debbie about what was going on and it just so happened that Speed Buggy and his group got a Pink Prime Chaos Emerald which they gave to Green-Z who transported the gem back to Mobius Prime.

As the groups moved on they followed the map Nicolas made which showed the Prime Chaos Emerald located in a locker room, when the group appeared at the area the locker room was at they met the famous Harlem Globetrotters who were B.J. Mason, Freddie "Curly" Neal, George "Meadowlark" Lemon, Hubert "Geese" Ausbie, J.C. "Gip" Gipson and Pablo Robertson.

After they were clued in on what was going on they decided to give the White Prime Chaos Emerald to Green-Z who then sent it back to Mobius Prime. As the groups moved on with now the Harlem Globetrotters they met up with the Three Stooges, Larry, Moe and Curly as well as Laurel and Hardy. The five men found the Red Prime Chaos Emerald which they believed to be a ruby and thought of selling it in order to get some money but after the groups explained to them what was going on the five gentlemen decided to give the Red Prime Chaos Emerald to Green-Z.

Once that was done the groups with now the Three Stooges and Laurel and Hardy moved out and a week later they met up with the Jeannie and her master Corey Anders and their friends Henry Glopp and Babu. After Green Prime explain his story to the group they told the hedgehog that they were looking for an emerald with odd powers in the area they were in, in the USA. The groups agreed to work together to find the emerald which Green Prime believed to be a Green Prime Chaos Emerald.

After the groups found the gem inside a haunted castle filled with bats and a fake ghost they moved on and met up with Jabberjaw and his friends Biff, Clamhead, Bubbles and Shelly. After the groups explained to Jabberjaw and his friends what was going on they agreed to help locate the Blue Prime Chaos Emerald, the groups looked for it all over the country until they found a castle which had warning signs telling people to stay away and the odd thing was that it was written by The Phantom and The Phantom Shadows.

Velma and the Mystery crew found this odd because those were the names of three of the ghosts they encountered in the past that turned out to be men disguised as ghosts. "Well guys I say we go in there" Green Prime said. "Like are you nuts, that place has ghosts" Shaggy said.

"Yeah and there are only three ghosts and like forty of us. so with those numbers any small group would be dumb to mess with us" Green Prime said.

"He's right, after all we have two genies, a talking car, a talking great white shark, a talking dog, a talking computer and two alien hedgehogs" Bobby Joe "B.J." Mason said.

"...I guess when you put it that way I feel better knowing that Scooby and I don't have to go into that scary place" Shaggy said.

"Weah" Scooby said, translated he said yeah.

And with that most of the groups went into the castle and encountered The Phantom and the Phantom Shadows and chased the ghosts around until Green Prime asked for Jeannie to make the ghosts appear before him so he could knock them out. Upon doing this Green Prime used a Sonic Spin and a Spin Dash against the three ghosts which turned out to be SWATbots dressed as ghosts and they had the Blue Prime Chaos Emerald which Green-Z sent back to Mobius Prime.

After this was all done the groups relaxed for a few days before going their separate days, on the last day of their relaxation the groups that were bands sang their well known theme songs which gave Green Prime confidence to finish the Zone Wars. He bid goodbye to his new friends and allies and hoped that someday they could all meet again in a huge reunion.

Meanwhile in a far away Zone

"It looks like my little friends are close to finishing their scavenger hunt, its so much fun to play games with my must hated of enemies and people who I've never met before. But they've messed with my plans for far to long...now is the time for me to attack them and I know just the Zone to meet them at, after all this Zone has a future that any world that defies the Nega Empire's rule will suffer" Dr. Nega said to himself as he got ready his latest mech suit and was ready to take down Green-Z the Elite Zone Cop and Green the Hedgehog Prime.

What terrors does the evil mysterious Dr. Nega have for the heroes who have but one Zone with a Prime Chaos Emerald left in it to retreive? Find out as the climatic battle with Dr. Nega and the end of the Zone Wars comes in the next story "Dr. Nega's plans for the future revealed!" until then enjoy all of the other stories about Green the Hedgehog and his friends, rivals and allies.


	19. Phase 19

Phase 19

Dr. Nega's plans for the future revealed!

Green-Z was extremely proud of how Green Prime was holding up and knew that within the week they'll complete their mission and all of them will go home to their Zones. He also knew it would be time to tell as much of the truth to Green Prime as possible, "Green...the Hedgehog, the next Zone we're heading to is an alternate version of your Zone known as GP Zone or Game Prime Zone. This Zone has a history close to Mobius Prime but its time line is going to be altered soon" Green-Z said.

"As long as it isn't wacky and chaotic the way that one Zone with the Robotnik that made that Mean Bean Machine was I don't mind" Green Prime said as he remembered a detour they took on their way to the GP Zone.

And so the group entered the GP Zone and were in a city covered in fire called Crisis City "It looks like we arrived in the future of this Zone before it was altered" Green-Z said as he looked around the place. "The whole city looks like it's on fire more or less...and it looks like we'll have to travel through it to get to the last Prime Chaos Emerald" Green Prime said as he looked at the Chaos Emerald radar on Nicolas' map.

"The rails in this city look like they could be used for grinding on...if we use them it should help us reach the Prime Chaos Emerald" Nicolas said as the group moved from one roof tap to the next.

"Thanks for the advice buddy" Green Prime said as he jumped on one of the rails and went riding on it. the group traveled quickly through the city until they reached the Prime Chaos Emerald.

"There it is...but something's off" Green-Z said as a being appeared behind them from the shadows.

"It looks like I'm not the only one to travel from one world to another...I never thought I'd see you again Green Hedgehog" the being said as it pointed to Green Prime.

"Who and what are you? And how do you know my name!" Green Prime said in shock.

"I am the mind that lost its power...I am the ruin of time...I am Mephiles...Mephiles the Dark, I figured there was a reason you of all beings didn't recognize me Green" Mephiles the Dark said as he looked at the hedgehog.

"Mephiles GP you have about one second to leave before we use lethal force to retrieve the Prime Chaos Emerald" Green-Z said as he pointed his blaster at the demon.

"Very well...but the doctor who's been trying to keep you three from saving reality has arrived" Mephiles said as he turned into a poddle and vanished.

Shortly after that a machine appeared and grabbed the Prime Chaos Emerald "oh its been so much fun watching you all play my game" a voice said from the mech as its cockpit opened and a big man who strongly resembled Dr. Eggman was seen piloting the mech.

"What the?! Who are you..." Green-Z said.

"Are you Dr. Nega?!" Green Prime said.

"Ohohoho its so funny the people I've used have only been told of half my name I should've been more polite to them and I feel insulted, if you are to address me I prefer to be addressed by my proper name. But you'll meet your end at the genius of Dr. "Eggman" Nega!" Dr. Eggman Nega said as he revealed his true identity.

"So you're the one who made Nega-Tron and I bet you're the one who sent those SWATbots into the last Zone we were in with Prime Chaos Emeralds" Green Prime said.

"Quite the cleaver hedgehog, though I'll let you three in on something else...I am the one who brought the three alternate versions of me together and nearly destroyed those three entire Zones. I'm also the one who sent all these precious gems across the Multiverse to many universe far from any like ours" Dr. Eggman Nega said with a grin as he held the Prime Chaos Emerald that looked like it was cyan.

"You're the one who's behind this all! Dr. Eggman Nega do you realize what your actions have done to reality so far?! And what Robotnik Prime's actions have done!?" Green-Z yelled.

"My dear Zone Cop, I know and realize what I'm doing, I understand the only way to truly make the multi-dimensional empire of the Nega Empire is if I destroy a few Zones and rebuild them into bases for the Nega Empire. I'll explain my plans from the beginning, I was trying on simple levels trying to take over my Zone known as the Sol Zone home to Sol the being born of fire, but one day after I detected an explosion from another reality a series of gems just like the Sol Emeralds of my world appeared. These gems were Chaos Emeralds from Mobius Prime, which meant unlike other Chaos Emeralds I found after that they were Prime Chaos Emeralds far more powerful. With so many of these gems from across all of the Mobius Prime Zone I knew with the rift I discovered between our worlds it would be perfect to steal Prime Chaos Emeralds so I could use them as both beacons to locate Zones of interest and importance as well as destroy entire Zones. But when I discovered you lot taking the gems away from me and the Zone Cops ceiling the rift and being there to stop my genius ideas...I decided to scatter what I had left to other Zones once I got enough power from them. With this last Prime Chaos Emerald's energies I'll use it to destroy you three and then move on with plans to get rid of the only thing keeping me from creating the Nega Empire" Dr. Eggman Nega explained his plans and why he was doing them while showing hints of insanity.

"You're insane! Don't you understand what you have done and what it would've...we're taking you down here Dr. Eggman Nega before your madness destroys all of reality" Green-Z said as he power up his suit.

"You're all dead meat roasted alive! Ehehahahahahoho with my great Egg King I'll destroy you all here and now!" Dr. Eggman Nega said as he got back into the Egg King's cockpit and then he began to fight the heroes and after a few close calls and unexpected help he was defeated.

"That was close...I didn't know you could use fire Green-Z" Green Prime said.

"That wasn't me" Green-Z said as objects floated out of Egg King's body, they somewhat resembled the Chaos Emeralds in terms of power and colors but were cut differently the objects floated towards a cat who said "thanks for weakening him for me" and with that the cat vanished.

"Who was she?" Green Prime said.

"That was Princess Blaze the Cat, and she got the Sol Emeralds and it looks like what was left of Egg King went with her back to the Sol Zone. Now its time I send this special Prime Chaos Emerald back to Mobius Prime in person" Green-Z said with a grin.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Nicolas said.

"You bet buddy, after months of fighting and searching we're finally going back home" Green Prime said with a grin on his face.

"Yes and this Prime Chaos Emerald is very special, its going to be the new seventh Chaos Emerald of Planet Mobius" Green-Z said.

"New seventh? What happened to the pink one?" Green Prime asked.

"You noticed after your last fight with Dr. Oliver that the Pink Chaos Emerald fell from your control over the Chaos Emeralds, he was able to find the Pink Chaos Emerald and is using it to create a new Sonic robot powered by the Pink Chaos Emerald and within time the emerald will become with the robot. This Cyan Chaos Emerald was chosen to replace the pink one and it will make Mobius Prime complete" Green-Z said.

And so with Dr. Eggman Nega defeated the group left the Zone with a ruined future but a silver hedgehog watched them leave and was inspired from seeing their heroics. The group was about to move to Mobius Prime until Green-Z took the group to the No Zone where Green-Z and all the Zone Cops come from.

"You wanted many answers to your questions Green the Hedgehog, the Green Prime. And now you have earned the right to have answers, from this room people like me watch all of the Zones to make sure they are kept in order and we can focus on alternate versions of Prime Zone people" Green-Z said as he showed a room filled with monitors and on each of them was an alternate version of Sonic the Hedgehog.

"I noticed we didn't run into versions of me while we were traveling" Green Prime said.

"Its because of the fact you're so important and powerful not many alternate versions of you exist...and you should know that I'm from about one year into your future" Green-Z said.

"A year into my future?" Green Prime said.

"Yes...I'm not suppost to talk much about a Zones future especially the Prime Zone but a weapon built by Robotnik Prime will be completed within a year in your future and the weapon is called the Ultimate Annihilator and it will be destroyed but when that happens the borders between Zones will weaken and many things will happen which will lead up to me recruiting the you of now to help us save the Multiverse" Green-Z explained.

"That's...wow...well I'm glad to have helped out...but" Green Prime said.

"But you want to know more, the reason you're so powerful is because you're the Son of Chaos the being who created the Chaos Emeralds and he lives within the Master Emerald of Angel Island. You are known by another name but until you turn 15 years old and use the power of the Chaos Emeralds to take on your super form it'll change you into your true self, I wish I could explain more beyond that but I have laws and orders to follow. And after you have rested in your Zone and battled Dr. Oliver you'll be able to travel between Zones whenever you want to within reason. Green Prime...I know how you feel...because we're the same in terms of the person in our Zones but personality wise you're kind, gentle and nice and good hearted but I'm most of the time a jerk and what you'd call a bad cop...but fighting with you has softened me a little" Green-Z said as he took off his helmet and armor to show Green Prime how he really looked.

"Its...its like looking in a mirror..." Green Prime said.

"Green the Hedgehog...thank you, but now its time I send this Prime Chaos Emerald back to your Zone, follow it on the Cosmic Interstate to find your way back home while I speak with my boss and take care of business" Green-Z said with a grin as he touched the Prime Chaos Emerald and it floated and would act as Green Prime's guide back to Mobius Prime and the end of his inter-dimensional adventures for the time being.

Or was it the end?


	20. Phase 20

Phase 20

The meeting of Chaos and Harmony

On the Cosmic Interstate Green the Hedgehog was full of relief that the Zone Wars were finally over and that he could go back to his home. He had so much he wanted to do and wanted to tell his friends at Knothole about many of his stories though he knew he couldn't tell some of the stories due to how dangerous the information he had could be, he followed the glowing Cyan Chaos Emerald along the Cosmic Interstate knowing it led on the road to his home. "Nicolas when we get back to Mobius I think we should relax and sleep for a long time on Westside Island before we head on out to Knothole" Green said to his A.I friend.

"That sounds like a good plan Green, once we get back I'll use the technology we've gathered to completely finish my hologram matrix and perfect my Power Ring Matrix" Nicolas the A.I said as Green carried his friend in his right hand.

"You know I hope that shortly after I turn 15 I can learn the secrets that Green-Z said I could only learn if I tried to go super using the Chaos Emeralds shortly after I'm 15" Green said as he kept a good eye on the golden glowing roads of the Cosmic Interstate.

"Green! Stop! We have an incoming object!" Nicolas yelled as what looked like a meteorite came flying towards the Mobian and hit him on the side of his head and knocked him right off the Cosmic Interstate.

"AHHH!...Nicolas! What happened!" Green yelled as he was falling.

"It appears that...it can't be...a Green Chaos Emerald from Mobius Prime hit us and its falling into another Zone..." Nicolas said as he was starting to get fuzzy.

"And we're falling with it! AH!" Green and could only scream in fear but as he closed his eyes he entered the unknown Zone.

As Green and Nicolas fell into the Zone, Green closed his eyes and screamed while Nicolas used the last of his power to activate flight mode. It was night time while all this was going on in the unknown Zone and from the skies it looked like two shooting stars were falling onto the main planet of the Zone, Green was saved from falling to death thanks to Nicolas but due to some unusual glitch Nicolas wasn't able to softly land them and he ended up crashing with Green into a bush.

Elsewhere on the planet

"It looks like he has returned Princess Luna" a unicorn wearing a green coat collar with a light brown neck tie said as he looked at Princess Luna. He had a telescope cutie mark, blue fur with black spots, grey eyes, about a medium cut purple tail with light brown on the tips, red mane hair with some bits of grey and he had a long purple beard and he ware and eye piece on his right eye.

"We should expect him to arrive to us soon, I've waited a long time to see him again but...I'm a bit nervous" Princess Luna said to the unicorn.

"Maybe we should go to him. After all you've waited a long time to see him again dear Princess" the unicorn said.

"No Cosmos, we should wait until he comes to us...to me...if he doesn't come on his first visit to us then we shall meet up with him on his second visit" Princess Luna said to the unicorn.

"Very well my lady" the unicorn said with a bow to Princess Luna as she went out his front door.

The next morning Green woke up in the bush he and Nicolas crashed in and looked at Nicolas' handheld form and knew his friend was hurt badly "Nicolas! Oh my...oh dear...hold on I'll repair you" Green said as he got out a couple of tools from his backpack but Nicolas said to him "no Green...I...am...alright...au...au...auto-repairs are active...must f...f..fi...find Chaos Emerald...with...out...me...for...time...being" Nicholas said as he powered down and allowed his automatic repair systems to take over.

"Sleep well buddy...I'll do whatever it takes to locate the Chaos Emerald...though if this Zone is anything like Mobius odds are someone likely found the gem and is keeping it for himself or herself or sold it to a jewelry store...which means if I'm to find the Chaos Emerald the only places to check are places where gems can be found or if I'm just lucky enough to find it in the wild" Green the Hedgehog said to Nicolas as he closed the handheld computer, though he began to talk to himself as he thought up of possible places the Chaos Emerald could be located. Once he had a general idea he used the Blue Chaos Emerald to guide him in hopes of locating the gem.

Meanwhile in a small town

In the small town of Ponyville every pony was going about their lives minding their own business until Twilight Sparkle woke up finding something unusual in the library. "Hmm...where did this come from?" Twilight said as she looked at a green gem that was about the size of a soft ball maybe a little smaller in the center of the library. "What's going on Twilight...mmm" Spike the little dragon said as he just woke up and licked his lips when he saw the gem.

"Oh hello Spike, I just found this gem right now. Is it one of your gems Spike?" Twilight asked Spike.

"Um...no actually...but whoever left it was kind to leave such a big, shiny, tasty gem just for us" Spike said as he felt the urge to take a bite out of it but Twilight used her magic to lift the gem.

"Spike! We need to start looking around town and see if anyone knows anything about this gem...its cut like most diamonds but it looks like an emerald...and it might be me but I feel some kind of power from the gem" Twilight said as she put the gem on the top shelf of the library and got ready for the afternoon.

Once Twilight was ready she left with Spike and kept the green gem in a saddle bag, the two then went around Ponyville asking if anyone left the gem at her place and everywhere they went they kept getting the same answers from "I've never seen that gem before" to the simple "no" though when they met up with Rarity she said although she'd never in person seen such a gem before but didn't mind looking over it until they found the gems owner.

"This just doesn't make any sense Spike...everywhere we go in Ponyville no pony seems to know where the gem came from" Twilight said as she trotted away from Rarity's place after leaving the gem with her.

"Maybe there's book about gems that appear out of the blue?" Spike said as he walked alongside Twilight.

"Spike your a genius!" Twilight said with excitement.

"I am?" the dragon said questionably.

"Yes! I've been reading a special book on loan from Princess Celestia about gems with magical abilities, if we're lucky there's bound to be something about the gem in it" Twilight said as she galloped off to the library with Spike behind her.

Meanwhile in a far away town at sunset

"Well I hope this tenth place has the Chaos Emerald in it" Green the Hedgehog said as he broke into another jewelry shop and tried to locate the Chaos Emerald but didn't find it anywhere. "Blast it! Its a shame I have to brake into places like this but ever since that one pony saw me and screamed green man from space I've been having to run all over the place" Green said as he ran out of the shop and carried and old newspaper he found on the ground earlier today "and its all because of this rumor of space men invading from another world that got into this mornings papers...I guess when rumors spread anyone will believe them" Green said as he left the town and got out on to the open road.

"Green...radar...Chaos Emerald...in northward town..." Nicolas said as he was trying to be helpful to Green.

"Thanks buddy...it looks like the town called Ponyville is where I'll need to go for the night...but I need to rest first...Nicolas how much of you has been fixed?" Green asked his friend.

"27% complete...vocal...systems...mostly fuzz...and...difficult to speak...vitals systems are working..." Nicolas said as Green jumped into a tree in a forest.

"Figures...we got hit pretty bad and its a good thing I had a Ring on me at the time, it seems from what information I've gathered this planet is called Equestria...maybe its known as the Equestria Zone? Anyway I've also learned that the planet is inhabited mostly by various ponies in tons of colors kind of like Mobians, but to think in this Zone, Unicorns and Pegasi and Alicorns are real in this Zone along with Griffons, I'm not to surprised about dragons but wow...and it appears there aren't any humans of any kind in Equestria" Green said as he wrote in a journal he brought with him about what he discovered in the Zone so far.

"I'll...record discoveries...once I'm at...78%..." Nicholas said.

"Thanks buddy...I'll be sure to put down what details I can before I get some rest for tonight...I've also learned this world is ruled by two Alicorn princesses known as Princess Celestia and Princess Luna" Green said as he began to write quickly before he hit the sack.

After Green rested for a few hours Nicolas woke him up and the Mobian dashed off for Ponyville and began to see if he could get any clues on the location of the Chaos Emerald. After he broke into a couple of shops and went into a few homes he decided to call it a night and spent the night in the Everfree Forest. When morning came there was uproar in Ponyville, a few houses were found with stuff moved around and a couple shops were broken into.

"Ah! A thief is on the lose!" a pony yelled in Ponyville.

Twilight and Spike heard the uproar and went to check on every pony and see what was going on, they rushed over to town hall and heard Mayor Mare announce that a mysterious thief has stroke Ponyville. "A thief in Ponyville?" Spike said. "That's right, a thief has targeted our little town just last night, we only know the thief stroke places where there were gems but oddly enough didn't steal any" Mayor Mare said.

"A gem thief?!" Spike said in shock and surprise, he'd never had to worry about gem thieves before in Ponyville but he got both worried, concerned and he wanted to make sure the special gem was kept safe.

"Hmm...Mayor did anything else get stolen from the homes the thief targeted?" Twilight asked the mayor.

"We don't know yet Twilight" Mayor Mare said as she.

"Hmm...this is odd Spike, what kind of a jewel thief brakes into a home or store only to not steal anything? Spike?" Twilight said as she realized Spike vanished "he must've gone back home to guard his gems or...to check on the gem Rarity has that we found" Twilight said as she went to check on Rarity, by the time she reached Rarity's place she saw Spike putting away some stuff for Rarity.

"Oh Twilight darling, Spike just told me about the horrid ruffian who tried to plunder gems from everyone in town last night and he agreed to guard my gem supplies for me" Rarity said.

"Rarity, did Spike mention the part where the gem thief didn't steal any gems? Or anything as far as we know" Twilight asked her friend.

"Gosh no darling" Rarity said.

"Who cares if this guy took anything or not last night, you know what they say Twilight the criminal always returns to the scene of the crime which means he's bound to strike tomorrow night and again and again until he either takes everything or gets captured and I'm not letting him brake into Rarity's house or steal this precious and tasty gem" Spike said as he looked at the green gem and licked his lips.

"Wait Rarity was your house broken into last night?" Twilight asked.

"No and if it was I would've woken up as soon as it happened" Rarity said.

"I'll be back in a moment" Twilight said as she galloped off back to the library and gathered up her friends and they met up at Rarity's house.

"I wonder if that odd newspaper Princess Celestia sent Twilight is some how related to this gem and the thief?" Spike said as he remebered before he went to bed that he gave Twilight a letter from the princess but the letter came with a newspaper about objects falling from the sky and sightings of a green creature.

After Twilight returned with her friends and explained to them that she believed the falling objects, the green creature and the gem were connected somehow. She read about the gems in the book Princess Celestia gave to her and read in a page just after the section of the Elements of Harmony about a mystical jewel from another world said to have the power of Chaos in it and she feared maybe the gem was the jewel of Chaos mentioned briefly in the page she got to read last night.

Spike was defensive of the jewel and said that he'd make sure nothing happened to it, Sweetie Belle overheard the talking and decided to let the other Cutie Mark Crusaders know about this. As soon as Sweetie Belle got done explaining the story she heard Scootaloo come up with an idea of looking for the green creature and capturing it because not only did she believe there was a possible cutie mark for capturing unknown creatures and that they might be made town heroes for getting the thief if the creature and the thief are the same.

And so the Cutie Mark Crusaders moved out and looked all over for the green creature which was really Green, Green was spying on the Mane 6 and Spike and had a feeling it wasn't going to be easy trying to get to the Chaos Emerald but before he could act he was kidnapped by a pony that took him to her home in a dark room.

"Alright! I've seen all kinds of humanoid creatures in my time buddy but I've never seen one like you before" a unicorn with light green fur said as she looked at Green.

"Excuse me?" Green said.

"Ah! You can talk! This is so awesome!" the unicorn said as she looked at Green.

"Lady if you came to talk to me I'll try and talk but please don't freak out when I say what I'm going to tell you" Green said as he looked around the room and only saw light from the unicorn's horn.

"Are you really a human in disguise?! Do you know humans?!" the unicorn asked Green all of a sudden.

"Are humans someplace in this world?" Green asked the unicorn.

"No...at least there aren't anymore...I read a lot of mythology and legends and learned about humans and how they behaved" the unicorn said.

"If it helps I know some humans...but before I tell you anything I'd like to be untied" Green said to the unicorn.

"Oh sorry about that, I was just so excited when I saw you that I thought for a moment you might be a human" the unicorn said as she used her magic to untie Green and turned on the lights in her room.

"So miss unicorn who are you? I'm Green the Hedgehog a Mobian from the planet Mobius better known as Earth" Green said.

"Wow! this is so cool! Oh my name is Lyra Heartstrings, my friends call me Lyra" Lyra Heartstrings said as she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you miss Heartstrings, now you wanted to know a little of what I know about humans right?" Green said with a polite bow as he remembered why Lyra captured him.

"Oh yes! What can you tell me about humans from your world!" Lyra asked Green as she sat on a sofa in what looked like an odd manner for a unicorn like her.

"Well for starters humans on my world live alongside a lot of animal people like me called Mobians, most of us Mobians are humanoid and stand about 4 to 5 feet tall when we're adults" Green said.

"Wow! So awesome!" Lyra said.

"Alright girls the monster is in Lyra's house and were the only one's who can save her" Scootaloo said to her fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders as they were led to believe Lyra was being tortured by Green because of all the sounds she was making from her house while listening to Green.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders jumped into Lyra's through the front door and then tried to captured Green but got themselves tied up. Green laughed upon seeing this and didn't take the trio seriously but when they said things like going to stop the jewel thief and saying Green was an alien he began to take them seriously.

"I have a question kids, do you really think a guy like me is a monster?" he asked them as he kneeled before them.

"Well anyone who steals jewels isn't a good person, my sister panicked when she heard about you" Sweetie Belle said.

"Oh...well let me explain to you four why I did what I did last night" and so Green untied the Cutie Mark Crusaders and explained to the ponies what he was up to and when they understood the Cutie Mark Crusaders asked him to follow him to Rarity's house where the Chaos Emerald is being kept.

Once the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Lyra got to Rarity's house they explained to her what was going on as Green walked into her home, Spike was scared when he saw Green and by accident he swallowed the Green Chaos Emerald whole and was nervous upon doing this.

"Spike what just happened?!" Twilight asked her little friend.

"Twilight...I don't...feel so good..." Spike said as he felt like throwing up but what happened next surprised everyone, Rarity's house was shaking like an earthquake and when everyone ran outside they saw Spike grow into a giant winged dragon that resembled Perfect Chaos corrupted but no pony knew what that was and neither did Green at that moment.

"What just happened!?" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Spike swallowed the Chaos Emerald and now he's turned into a giant dragon!" Twilight said in shock at seeing her little baby dragon now a giant.

"If I had all seven Chaos Emeralds so I could take on some kind of power...to stop Spike for his own good in a non-violent way..." Green said.

"Maybe our Elements of Harmony can stop him!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Actually Rainbow Dash I've got a different idea, Green you know how to use the power of the Chaos Emeralds right?" Twilight asked Green.

"Yup" Green answered.

"Twilight what are y'all thinken?" Applejack asked her friend.

"I've got a plan but we'll need the Elements of Harmony from Princess Celestia" Twilight said as Princess Celestia all of a sudden appeared before the Mane 6 and Green and the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Lyra and everyone else in Ponyville. "Princess Celestia!...I" before Twilight could ask the princess anything the princess said.

"I know Twilight, and the only one who can save Spike is Green, he holds with him a power far beyond what we understand and the Elements of Harmony will work for him" Princess Celestia said as she took out the Elements of Harmony.

"Hmm...I sense a great power from that crown and those necklaces...are those Equestria's version of the Chaos Emeralds?" Green said as he looked at the Elements of Harmony.

"Green...it is time my old friend for you to use the Elements of Harmony" Princess Celestia said with a smile.

"Friend?" Green said.

"Yeah dude! We're all your friends" Rainbow Dash said as she looked down at Green from the air.

"Friendship...the Elements represent the key parts of friendship...Honesty...Kindness, Laughter! Generosity! Loyalty! And Magic! Combined with the power of this Chaos Emerald I ask you Elements of Harmony to lend me your power at least this once!" Green said as he held the Green Chaos Emerald he had with him and together with the Elements of Harmony he transformed into a super form unlike any other.

"Wow!" Twilight said.

"Well I'll be!" Applejack said.

"Oh my!" Rarity said.

"Is that the same hedgehog?" Fluttershy said.

"I like dramatic one sentence moments!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

"Awesome!" Rainbow Dash said as she looked up at the new being.

"I am Rainbow the Hedgehog! I am the Chaos in balance with Harmony!" Green the Hedgehog said as he revealed the name of his new form which was a hedgehog with all seven colors of the rainbow in his fur glowing and his eyes changed into one of those colors every second.

"Oh Rainbow the Hedgehog, and what are you going to do to a mighty dragon of Chaos like me?" Chaos Spike said in an ancient language that only Rainbow the Hedgehog and Princess Celestia seemed to understand.

"I'm going to use a non-violent means of defeating you" Rainbow said as he smirked and pointed at Chaos Spike.

"Oh my I'm so scared" Chaos Spike said sarcastically.

"Don't be Spike" Rainbow said as he moved as fast as Super Sonic and grabbed on to Chaos Spike's left hand and then began to spin the dragon very, very, very fast! So fast it looked like a rainbow was covering the area in the sky where the two were fighting.

"That should do it!" Rainbow the Hedgehog said as he floated away from Chaos Spike.

"Oh my! How did you do it?" Twilight said to the floating hedgehog as Chaos Spike slowly turned back into Spike.

"Twilight...what's going on...I feel sick and..." Spike spat out the Green Chaos Emerald which was covered in slime from his body.

"What exactly did you do to Spike?" Twilight asked Rainbow the Hedgehog.

"Well Twilight Sparkle I simply spun him around like crazy until he got sick and felt like throwing up, after all you're looking at the most powerful, cool, and overall awesome! Person around" Rainbow the Hedgehog said as he teleported around the Mane 6 and smiled until he kicked back and relaxed in midair.

"If you can teleport and can use magic then why didn't you simply teleport the gem out of Spike's body?!" Twilight asked the hedgehog that was acting a lot like Rainbow Dash.

"Where would the fun have been in doing something as boring as that Twi? Besides Spike's alright, a little nauseous but I didn't use violence to defeat save him" Rainbow the Hedgehog asked Twilight as he showed off a little.

"You know dude you're pretty cool looking, how about we race?" Rainbow Dash asked the energetic hedgehog.

"I'd like to but as my Green the Hedgehog personality I prefer to only race on fair terms, I'm far to fast for you to catch up with me" Rainbow the Hedgehog said.

"Oh come on no fair" Rainbow Dash said.

"Besides I know a good friend of mine who happens to be blue can run really fast and I'm sure he'd love to race with you a ton" Rainbow the Hedgehog said to the Pegasus.

"Really? I can't wait to meet this dude then" Rainbow Dash said.

"I see, oh you've got something on your chest Dash" Rainbow the Hedgehog said.

"Where?" she asked as she saw a funny doodle on her chest.

"Ehahahaha that was a good prank" Rainbow the Hedgehog said.

"You know Rainbow Hedgehog, you talk and act differently from Green" Twilight said.

"That's because my personality is like a cross between old Rainbow Dash here and old True Blue or..." before he could finish Rainbow the Hedgehog reverted back into Green the Hedgehog after spending ten minutes using the power of a Chaos Emerald and the Elements of Harmony. "...what..." Green said as he floated to the ground and fell asleep.

"I think he needs to rest a bit Twilight" Princess Celestia said.

The next day Green woke up in Twilight's library and the Mane 6 and Spike and Lyra and the Cutie Mark Crusaders were all there for him and within a couple days he felt like getting back to the Cosmic Interstate but he apologized to all the ponies he scared because of what he did to try and get the Green Chaos Emerald but he was forgiven because they now understood why he did what he did, he wanted to tell his new friends a lot about his world beyond the fact he and his friends and their village were fighting two mad men called Dr. Oliver and Dr. Robotnik. Twilight wondered if she could help out but Princess Celestia said it was for the best if they stayed in Equestria and Green thanked Twilight for the offer but he said it was his fight to fight with his friends back home.

Princess Celestia asked Green about everything he learned in Equestria and everything major aside in science details and common things he said "I learned that although a person may have good intentions with an act their doing others don't understand that sometimes its for the best if they explain why you're doing what you're doing to be of help rather then taking matters into your own hands, it especially doesn't help when people make rumors about what you're trying to do that's right and that its best to explain yourself and make things clear..." he said as he thought about just maybe his point of view on a friendship lesson?

"It was nice to see you again Green but you have to return to Mobius where you're needed, we will meet again someday" Princess Celestia said.

"Right...you know I'm not sure if its this world's nature but I feel a strong urge for friendliness and peace in this world and...how did you know about the Chaos Emerald working with the Elements of Harmony? And the Elements told me that there is a seventh Element of Harmony out in Equestria and..." Green said as he looked over his logs he wrote into Nicolas' handheld form.

"All will be clear the next time you come to Equestria, Green" Princess Celestia said as she escorted Green to the balcony where Princess Celestia normally gives speeches or appears during important events.

"I Green the Hedgehog wish you all well ponies of Equestria and someday I shall return with friends of mine. By the way...my friends, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Lyra Heartstrings. Farewell and good luck to you all until we meet again" Green the Hedgehog said as Princess Celestia watched a portal open to the Cosmic Interstate thanks to Green-Z who helped guide Green the Hedgehog back to Mobius so he could relax.

Meanwhile two ponies talked about Green's arrival with a griffon.

"To think that was the hedgehog Princess Luna wanted to see so badly" a griffon named James said to an earth pony and a Pegasus who were good friends of his.

"No...no...he just couldn't be" the earth pony known by some as Time Turner said but his real name was The Doctor and The Doctor that Green the Hedgehog and Nicolas helped out when they met the First Doctor which for him was a long time ago.

"Doctor...you've been acting weird since you saw that green hedgehog" the pegasus named Ditzy Doo or known as Derpy Hooves by most ponies said to her dear friend.

"What me acting weird? No!" The Doctor said.

"Ditzy is right Doctor Whooves, do you know that hedgehog or his race or something?" James the Griffon asked The Doctor by the name he calls The Doctor by.

"James I told you how I feel about being called Doctor Whooves" The Doctor said.

"True Doctor, you know that hedgehog's handheld reminded me of a gaming system I had as a kid when I was human" James said.

"Handheld...green hedgehog named Green here for a Chaos Emerald...but I was an old man but...oh! Yes! I figured it out!" The Doctor said.

"Doctor you're starting to scare me a little" Derpy Hooves said.

The Doctor looked to the skies where Green vanished and saw a shooting star and said "I'll see you again soon my old friend" and with that The Doctor trotted about with Derpy Hooves and James the Griffon.

Princess Luna looked to the skies and wished that Green the Hedgehog would return to Equestria for a longer period of time, and most of all return to see her.

Epilogue

Back on planet Mobius, Green the Hedgehog spent a week relaxing at his uncle Fang's old home in the Aquatic Ruins Zone and enjoyed time on Westside island. Once his week of relaxing was over he went to Knothole to see his good friends the Freedom Fighters who hadn't seen him in a month on Mobius' time line which was fine with him because he was gone for so long and had a ton of tales to tell his friends about alternate worlds though he didn't reveal a thing about any possible futures.

Meanwhile on Eggman Island

"The new robots are completed! With them soon I'll have the other six Chaos Emeralds and then I can launch my plans for Little Planet!" Dr. Oliver said to his two lackeys Decoe and Bocoe.

"Master Eggman, we have detected a new Cyan colored Chaos Emerald on Mobius" Mecha Sonic said to Dr. Oliver.

"What?! An eighth Chaos Emerald colored cyan? Well then I'll try and get that Chaos Emerald and test my new commander robots and your younger brother on Green and however many of his friends join him" Dr. Oliver said as he looked up the new data on the Chaos Emerald that replaced the Pink Chaos Emerald that would soon be one with Dr. Oliver's Metal Sonic!

What surprises await Green and his friends and allies? And will they ever go to other worlds especially Equestria? Find out as Green's adventures continue in the next SAGA.

The Adventurous End!


End file.
